Don't be Lonely
by PurpleFlyingBird
Summary: The Yellow Dragon collapses before everyone in the Great Hall of Hogwarts. Once again alone, will Zeno find company among the magical community, or will he forever wander the lands in solitude?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Nothing but the plot/ story idea belongs to me. Akatsuki no Yona belongs to** **Mizuho Kusanagi and Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
**

 **SPOILER Warning!: For any reader who does NOT know Zeno's power (the power of the Yellow Dragon Warrior), be warned as this contains major spoilers. If you have not seen the last two OVAs of the anime or Volume 17 chapter 99 onwards of the manga, you may come back when you have. If you don't care about spoilers, or do know about Zeno's backstory then please proceed.**

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

" **Loneliness is proof that your innate search for connection is intact."- Martha Beck**

* * *

 **Chapter One: The Lonely Dragon.**

 ** _***Harry***_**

 _Harry found himself sitting at the end of a long table, on each seat sat a figure cloaked in black donning a silvery skeletal mask. The sensation of smooth scales brushed against his long fingers and Harry glanced down to see a large snake coiled around the legs of his chair. Harry hissed to the snake_ _ **"Be patient, Nagini. I will bring you some food soon,"**_ _the voice was cold, it wasn't Harry's but Voldemort's._

" _My Lord!" A voice called from the doorway, there Harry saw another Death Eater panting out of breath, and in one hand he clutched a young boy from the ruff of his shirt while he pointed his wand at the boy's neck with the other. "Forgive me for being late, my Lord but I found this kid trespassing on the Manor's grounds!"_

 _The boy looked like he was in his teenage years, very young, his build wasn't muscular or tall and his face was surrounded by a mane of hair as yellow as rays of sunlight. To Voldemort only one word could describe this trespasser: Insignificant. There was nothing interesting about the boy with nothing of use to Voldemort. Then a thought entered Voldemort's mind as he remembered his precious pet._

" _Bring the boy to me," Voldemort commanded and immediately the Death Eater sprang into action so as to not displease his Dark Lord. Now, the Death Eater stood near the Dark Wizard's chair, holding out his offering._

 _Blue eyes glared defiantly at his own red eyes._

" _ **Nagini…your food…"**_ _He gestured with a pale hand, Nagini watched the hand move in anticipation before she slithered eagerly to her prey, gathering coils. With a lightning quick strike she sank her fangs into the soft flesh of the boy's neck as he yelped in pain._

 _The Death Eaters observed the scene with various expressions, some disturbed, others delighted._

 _All amusement turned to confusion as the boy stood up before Nagini was able to begin devouring the body. "Impossible. You shouldn't be standing, boy," Voldemort spat, furious. All of them were given an answer to their unasked question when they watched in morbid fascination as the wound Nagini inflicted began to knit itself back together, covering the exposed arteries and veins._

 _A white wand was raised in Harry's vision as he felt Voldemort's rage coursing through him._

" _AVADA KEDAVRA!"_ _A green light engulfed the room and seconds after it was followed by a short thud._

 _Silence._

 _The yellow-haired boy slowly pushed himself off the ground, coughing. This boy…he can't be killed…he had achieved what Voldemort had searched all his life for: Immortality._

 _While everyone was distracted, the boy took off, dashing past a dazed Death Eater. Only after he left the room did they all realise that he was gone._

" _Don't let him escape! Bring him to me!" Voldemort roared, spurring his followers into chasing after the trespasser. He needs to know how that boy was able to become immortal. Did he use the same method as himself? He didn't want anyone else to be immortal too._

 _How could he let that boy escape?!_

The lightning bolt-shaped scar on Harry's forehead seared with pain as he woke from the dream panting and coated in cold sweat. An image of the yellow-haired boy burned brightly in his mind's eye.

Just who was this boy that Voldemort had taken such an intense interest in?

* * *

 ** _***Zeno***_**

Crunch…crunch…

How much further was that town again?

Crunch…

Zeno lifted his heavy head up, his tired eyes straining to focus on the little village through the dense forest foliage.

Crunch…crunch…crunch…

The muscles in his legs ached and screamed at him to take a break, they hurt so much that Zeno briefly wondered if he could, would he have died from exhaustion right now?

Crunch…crunch…doof!

One of Zeno's shoes had caught on a tree root, his body lurched into a forward roll that sent him tumbling down a steep slope. Once the world stopped spinning around him, Zeno carefully picked himself up again from where he had been buried in a heap of snow and took in his current whereabouts.

The village looked as though it was taken from a postcard, picturesque cosy-looking buildings wrapped in blankets and pillows of soft freshly laid snow. If Zeno wasn't feeling as though a bucket of ice was dumped down the back of his shirt or that his feet were made of lead, he would have dived into the snow to make snow-angels.

Shivering, Zeno wrapped his scarf tighter around his neck as he searched for someplace warm to stay the night. All the pubs he entered said that students shouldn't be there and that they should head back to Hogwarts right that instant or they'll contact a professor, then they kicked him out. With numb hands and feet, he trudged through the street as the sun sank lower, the snow sparkling like gold dust. Looking up his eyes met a familiar sight: a castle. The lights were on giving the longstanding building an ethereal form. Perhaps they would accept travellers? If they heard of the Four Dragons maybe they might accept him…but that story has once again become just a myth…

Besides… he was too far from the Kouka Kingdom for anyone to know of the ancient legends of his homeland.

Sighing, Zeno began the long climb up the hill to where the castle stood its ground. He successfully reached the grand doors and stumbled inside, the first thing he noticed was the cheerful chatter of people. Zeno was able to reach the second set of doors where the sounds were coming from and used his last remaining energy to heave them open so he could enter the room. There he swayed unsteadily as his vision blurred, one person became four until it all morphed into a whirl of colours.

Darkness devoured the colour sending the world into a black void _…_

* * *

 ** _***Golden Trio***_**

The students and professors of Hogwarts were enjoying their dinner when a stranger stumbled into the Hall. They all silently observed the teenager, who had snowflakes that had not melted still dusting his shoulders and long yellow hair. He swayed wildly to one side with unfocused eyes before collapsing on the floor unconscious. The sound snapped the Professors into action and immediately Madame Pomfrey was beside the boy, wand out. After a quiet discussion with the other Professors that Harry, Ron and Hermione couldn't catch, Madame Pomfrey left the Hall with the stranger's unconscious form levitating beside her.

"Merlin's Beard what was that all about?" Ron asked, thankfully without his mouth full of food, which had fallen out when his jaw dropped.

"I wonder where he's from… his clothes looked foreign," Hermione commented, always the observant one.

"Why were you looking at his clothes? Don't tell me you fancy him too. First Lockhart, then Krum, now someone you just met!" Ron groaned, Hermione's head whipped around to glare at him but just as her mouth opened to retort Harry muttered something that caught her attention.

"He looks familiar…I think I've seen him somewhere before…" Ron and Hermione shared a glance.

"Can you remember where?" Hermione questioned. Thinking hard, an image appeared in Harry's mind; defiant bright blue eyes glaring at him, a halo of golden hair shining in the dim lighting of the room…a flash of green, a body on the ground, someone who shouldn't be alive…someone who survived the same curse he had.

"He was in my dream…" Harry spoke so softly that his two best friends couldn't hear him, he repeated his words again but louder, "That boy, he was in my dream, he's the one that Voldemort wanted to catch, the one that escaped!"

"Your dream? Harry, you're not supposed to let him in!" Hermione admonished.

"I know, all right?" He snapped. Harry took a moment to calm down, "It's just…. don't you think it's odd that the one person that Voldemort so desperately wanted to catch has ended up _here_ at _Hogwarts_? What if…what if Voldemort had already caught him, what if he recruited him?"

"You mean…" Ron began.

"This might not be just a coincidence, a Death Eater has infiltrated Hogwarts," Harry declared, already jumping straight to the conclusions.

* * *

 ** _***Dumbledore***_**

The Headmaster of Hogwarts watched the events unfurl in the Great Hall with curious twinkling eyes, so naturally, Dumbledore had to pay the newcomer a visit in person. In the Hospital Wing, Madame Pomfrey had just finished examining her patient and turned to give him the results.

"It's just a case of exhaustion, poor dear overexerted himself nothing a few potions won't fix," no sooner had she finished informing Dumbledore that, another student was rushed in for emergency treatment, she walked off muttering "The school year has barely begun and I already have no fewer than five injured…"

Dumbledore turned his attention back to the unconscious yellow-haired boy, eyes focusing on every detail. An orange sleeveless haori overcoat…a green scarf and bandanna, and lastly an intriguing pendant with a dragon crest. Just as he was taking a closer look at the design on the beaded accessory, his eyes met a pool of pure blue. Startled, Dumbledore averted his eyes as he re-collected himself, looking back he was met with the sight of the boy beaming, a sunny atmosphere glowing from him.

"Good to see you have woken up, before you ask I welcome you to the Hospital Wing of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of this school and you are?"

"Zeno," the boy replied with another cheerful smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Zeno. If you have any questions feel free to ask, for I have some of my own," Dumbledore finished his sentence with a light-hearted chuckle.

"Zeno would like to thank you for helping him, he thinks you are a kind man," His use of third person speech surprised Dumbledore momentarily, no human at Hogwarts talked like that not even the first years, it was something one would expect from a House Elf. "Zeno is wondering if he can have something to eat, can he have some food?" the boy's question was escorted by a very obvious sound of a stomach growling hungrily like a predator…and drool.

"Of course, you may have some after our talk. First, I would like to know: how old are you Zeno?"

"Seventeen," Zeno replied simply.

"Where are you from?"

"Very far. Far, far away!" Zeno's answer was once again in a light, bubbly tone despite Dumbledore's questions getting gradually more and more serious in tone.

"Was there any reason why we found you collapsed on Hogwarts' front doors?"

"Zeno felt tired, but then he saw a castle and Zeno likes castles so he went to see if they would let him rest there," Dumbledore's eyebrows raised a fraction higher at the response.

"Why were you tired, Mr. Zeno?"

"I just had a very long day," Dumbledore could see how weary the boy's eyes were, but he could also see something which thoroughly confused him: A certain kind of tiredness and wise glint that only comes with age as well as many years of experience. Something in those eyes would comfortably belong in an ancient man like himself but to see it in a young boy such a Zeno…well, it looked very much out of place. "Well then…"

As quickly as the tired look appeared it was replaced by a dazzling bright smile that radiated energy, "Are there any more questions? Are we satisfied? Then we're done, we're done," Zeno chirped, effectively cutting off any chance for Dumbledore to ask more questions.

"I shall leave you to rest then. You have my permission to stay as long as you need, feel free to help yourself to some food in the kitchens, Mr. Zeno," said Dumbledore gently, disappointed that the interrogation was cut short without any new information revealed. However, before he left the room, the Headmaster turned around once more his own eyes diving into those pools of blue Zeno possessed. Using Legilimency, Dumbledore attempted to see just who Zeno really is and was shocked to discover just how many layers the boy's mind truly had. Hundreds, perhaps more than a thousand, layers that a Legilimens would think is impossible for any wizard to have. From someone who talked in third person, Zeno had the most complex mind Dumbledore had ever thought was possible.

The deeper Dumbledore dived, the more he felt like he was drowning, as a blur of memories rushed passed him as a raging river. He concentrated on a single memory that trickled out in front of him, a strand that strayed from the torrent, and used it to gather control of the situation once again.

 _Zeno wearing the same clothes as he is now was laughing with a group that looked close to his age. A squirrel sprang from Zeno's shoulder and onto a red-haired girl's lap._

Dumbledore dived deeper…

 _This time Zeno was looking up at a bright red star in the dawn sky while sitting on a branch with what appeared to be a younger version of the white-haired man from the previous memory._

He plunged even further…

 _A red-haired man embraced Zeno before bestowing him the pendant with the dragon's crest, three other men who resembled part of the group from before looked at the pair in astonishment._

A memory this far in the past should have been from when Zeno was just a child, but in every single memory that Dumbledore could see.

 _ **Zeno always looked the same.**_

His time in Zeno's mind ended when a hand yanked him out from the depths below, brought him back to the surface and out of the boy's mind.

"You should be more careful Mister Headmaster, I don't want to see you getting lost like that again," The serious tone cut through his happy aura to pierce Dumbledore, who stood stunned by the Hospital Wing's door. With those ominous words echoing in his mind, Dumbledore left the room feeling uneasy and dishevelled.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I happened to notice the lack of Akatsuki no Yona Crossovers, thus I wanted to write one myself. There is just so much potential in an Akatsuki no Yona X Harry Potter Crossover, so why hasn't someone done anything? Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this short story. If you want to check out what I'm working on and stuff, I have a section on my profile for the story status. Feel free to check it if you want to.

Thank you for reading! ~PurpleFlyingBird


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: A Dragon's Company**

 _ *****Zeno*****_

Zeno ended up staying at Hogwarts a lot longer than just one or two days. He found the presence of others comforting, for it has been many years since Zeno had actually stayed somewhere long enough to get to know someone. Hogwarts just happened to have delicious food and a warm comfy bed as a bonus.

The next day, Madame Pomfrey had released Zeno from the Hospital Wing and had given him directions to the Great Hall so that he could have some breakfast there. As he was admiring all of the old oil paintings that he passed on his journey to the Great Hall, Zeno's face collided with a wall of silky fabric full of sparkly stars. Looking up, his eyes met Dumbledore's, who quickly averted his eyes and busied himself with helping Zeno up from where he had fallen.

"I am truly sorry for my behaviour yesterday, Mr. Zeno, so I have been thinking about how to make it up to you," the Headmaster paused, his eyes twinkling behind his half-moon spectacles. "I have decided to give you permission to attend any of the lessons, of any subject, at any time you wish. You may freely leave and enter any lesson as long as you don't disturb the class. Also, I am allowing you full access to the Restricted Section in the library, as you are not a student you are not bound by the rules of having to stay in dorms during night hours. I shall speak with all the other staff members so that they too, shall be aware of this agreement,"

Before Zeno could reply, the sound of a certain Yellow Dragon Warrior's stomach growling hungrily, interrupted them. Scratching the back of his head sheepishly, Zeno said: "Thanks, Mister Headmaster, but Zeno is hungry so he is leaving now!" Then he took off down the hallway, leaving Dumbledore to stare after him.

Students from all Houses gawked at the boy who they recognized as the stranger who had collapsed the previous night. Zeno, seemingly oblivious to the gossiping teens around him, continued to indulge himself in the foreign cuisine of Britain.

Since Zeno had nothing else to do, he decided that he would take Dumbledore up on his offer and spend some time seeing what subjects Hogwarts has to offer. He was curious to see what a school of Witchcraft and Wizardry taught. Zeno turned to face the closest group of nosy students and questioned them on what class they had next.

"Care of Magical Creatures," the third years answered and they then agreed to show him the way there. His first lesson at Hogwarts was with a mix of Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, outside in the Forbidden Forest. Zeno quickly made himself comfortable in a spot that was free of snow below a large longstanding tree and watched as the students gathered around the towering yet kind Professor. The Professor then proceeded to excitedly introduce his class to a group of Hippogriffs, which was then followed by an explanation on how to approach one. Looking at the proud half-bird half-horse creatures, Zeno couldn't help but agree with Hagrid that they really are beautiful creatures.

Inhaling the cold but fresh air, Zeno closed his eyes as he took a moment to enjoy the peace. This forest reminded him of when he was travelling with Yona, Hak, Yoon, Kija, Jae-ha, Shin-ah and Ao, minus the snow. He let out a long sigh at the memory. Opening his eyes, Zeno observed the class as they bowed to the Hippogriffs who would then return the gesture before allowing the awed-filled teenagers pet them.

"Zeno, was it? Would yeh like ta pet one too?" Hagrid asked as he waved a large hand. Zeno got up from his spot and approached the Professor.

"Sure!" He chirped in response, hands up in the air accompanied with a large smile.

A Hippogriff with fur and feathers that were as black as the darkest shadows was lead out away from the herd. Eyes a gold as Shin-ah's stared back at Zeno with a fierce piercing gaze; it was as though the Hippogriff was trying to see straight into his very soul. Yet before he even began to lower his head, the magnificent magical creature had already beat him to it and was kneeling before him. The class and Hagrid all looked at him with wide eyes, as the two stared at each other.

"Or yeh could do tha'…well go on then. Give 'em a pat," said a rather stunned Hagrid. The Yellow Dragon Warrior lifted one of his hands and gently caressed the feathered head of the Hippogriff who leaned into his touch. Soon enough the yellow-haired boy was nuzzling into the soft neck feathers, laughing as the Hippogriff nuzzled back while emitting gentle chirps. Their audience just gaped at the happy pair until the bell rang, signalling the end of the lesson.

Not long after that lesson was over had word spread about the new yellow-haired stranger, the whole school was abuzz with chatter, so naturally there wasn't a single person at Hogwarts who hadn't heard at least one version of what had transpired in the Forbidden Forest.

* * *

 _ *****Golden Trio*****_

Of course not everyone thought that a Hippogriff bowing straight away is an amazing feat, yet despite that, everyone in the Gryffindor Common was _still_ talking about the enigmatic new kid. Harry, Hermione and Ron were no exception, as they too had heard about what had occurred during the lesson. So while they were taking a break from their homework, they decided now was a good time as any to say what they thought.

"Do you really think he's still a Death Eater, Harry?" Hermione asked, "According to what I heard, he was _cuddling_ the Hippogriff," she stated, putting a particularly strong emphasis on the word 'cuddling'. Harry, who had opened his mouth to confirm, quickly shut it when he heard it.

"A Death Eater cuddling a…pfft!" Ron's snicker then became the catalyst as the three of them burst into laughter at the absurd thought which had them imagining Voldemort's loyal minions hugging bunnies, cats and other cute fluffy animals.

"No seriously, what if that was all a ploy just to make us let our guards down so everyone would stop suspecting him?" Harry theorised after their laughter had died down.

"Harry, you can't go around accusing people of being a Death Eater. He was being chased, right? He probably wants nothing to do with Death Eaters and the like," Hermione chided.

"We'll prove it then. Let's go see if he has a Dark Mark, that way we can be sure of it," Harry announced.

"It's getting late now, Harry. How about some other time?" said Hermione over Ron's cheers as she packed up her equipment. They all agreed, nodding their heads tiredly before heading off to bed.

* * *

 _ *****Dumbledore*****_

Meanwhile, in Dumbledore's office, the Headmaster and Severus Snape were up late discussing things as well; outside one of the windows, an owl flew past and off into the star-filled sky.

"Have you met the boy, Severus?"

"Not yet, Headmaster," was Snape's honest reply. Dumbledore nodded.

"Then it isn't too late. I must warn you, Severus, not to use Legilimency on Mr. Zeno," the Headmaster warned seriously as his eyes peered over the top of his half-moon glasses.

"Why?" inquired Professor Snape.

"The boy has an incredibly complicated mind, Severus, with more layers than you can imagine. It will do well for you not to make the same mistake as I did," Dumbledore explained as Fawkes flew over from his perch to land on the Headmaster's shoulder.

"Very well, I shall remember your warning, Headmaster," promised Professor Snape, then he stood up and swiftly left the room, black robes flapping behind him like the wings of a bat. Fawkes let out a short yet beautiful melody as Dumbledore's finger gently stroked his crest.

As he pondered the mysterious boy Dumbledore glanced at his Pensieve, the memory he last viewed swirled serenely within its walls. It wasn't one of the memories he has been showing Harry recently this year, instead it happened to be a very different memory.

About his first meeting with Zeno.

The more the Headmaster viewed the memory, the more questions were raised in his head. Yet none of them had a definite answer. He can only guess.

For now, all he can do is keep a close eye on the yellow-haired enigma.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for reading chapter two of **Don't be Lonely**! Also, a special thanks to everyone who has favorited, followed and/or reviewed, I really appreciate it. :)

I hope you all enjoyed it!

For anyone who's interested I made a silly typo while I was editing this chapter: "As he was admiring all of the old oil paintings that he passed on his journey to the Great **Hak** ,"

It's because the L and the K are right next to each other in the keyboard. So Hall turned into Hak. XD

~PurpleFlyingBird


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: A Long Path to Follow**

 _ *****Zeno*****_

The next morning, Zeno found himself enclosed by a sea of students the moment he stepped foot into the Great Hall. "What's your name?"

"-you're so cool!"

"I wish I could have seen-"

"Sit with us!"

"What House are you in?" The questions were tossed at him one after another giving him no room to answer. Eventually, the students began shoving each other in a fight for space but before a brawl was able to break out, Zeno managed to gain their attention with a juggling act using four apples from the nearest table. They clapped and cheered as the yellow-haired boy bowed, his perfect performance finished.

"Wow! That was amazing!" One of the Gryffindors called out. "You were really good! How long have you been doing that for?" The Gryffindor gave an annoyed glance behind him, when young boy clutching a camera with an expression of admiration on his face; began taking photos over his shoulder.

"Oh, Zeno has been juggling for a long time," he replied, smiling warmly. No one noticed the reminiscent look that was present on his face when he had answered, the reason being was due to their surprise at the unexpected use of third-person. The students shared looks, unsure of how to respond.

"Your name is Zeno?" One of the 7th Years asked cautiously.

"Yes, that is Zeno's name!" was his enthusiastic answer. Whispering ensued from those watching the unfolding scene. "What lesson do you have next? Zeno will join you! Zeno will join you!"

"Er…uh…eheh…" The 7th Year student stammered as he awkwardly backed away, along with several other people.

"He could come with us," an airy voice announced, they all turned to face the Ravenclaw who spoke.

* * *

Zeno followed the strange girl to what would be his second class at Hogwarts, Divination with the 5th Year Ravenclaws and Gryffindors. The moment he had climbed through the circular trapdoor at the top of the ladder, Zeno's nose was assaulted with the heavy scent of a sickly sort of perfume. In the dim room around him were at least twenty circular tables crammed between chintz armchairs and pouffes. A fire crackling under a crowded mantelpiece heated the room to an almost unbearable temperature that made him want to toss his orange overcoat aside and wish he had worn thinner robes. "Let's sit here, shall we?" a dreamy voice drifted into Zeno's ears from where the Ravenclaw was standing beside one of the round tables next to a ginger-haired girl.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Ginny Weasley and this is Luna Lovegood. You must be Zeno, right?" Introduced the Gryffindor. Zeno sank into one of the cushy armchairs with them, smiling bright enough to light up the whole room, and listened to Professor Trelawney explain with a mystical voice how to tell fortunes by crystal-gazing. By the end of her instructions, each table went to get themselves a crystal ball. "We did this in our third year, didn't see anything back then so why would we see anything now?" Ginny said, finishing off with a sigh as she slumped down in her seat with their crystal ball. All three of them gazed deeply into swirling fog-filled spheres.

"Oh, I see something. Look," Luna airily commented.

"I don't see any-wait…I see it too!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Where? Where? Zeno doesn't see anything," he asked while examining every inch of the crystalline surface.

"I think it's your future, Zeno…" Ginny trailed off as she watched the blurry image become clear and defined. "Hey, it is Zeno…and he's travelling along some kind of path…"

"I see it too…" Luna confirmed, they lapsed into silence as they continued to observe Zeno's future. "He isn't stopping anywhere…"

"Probably means he doesn't have a destination or something like that. So to sum it up, Zeno, you're going to keep moving forward in life, nothing is going to hold you back and you'll carry on without any known destination. Sounds like a peaceful future, doesn't it? No predictions of dying suddenly like what Professor Trelawney often sees…" Ginny informed before diving into a conversation with Luna about the crazy predictions their Professor had come up with over the past few years. Zeno vaguely registered "The Grim" being mentioned as he thought about what had just been revealed.

 _ **A never-ending path that Zeno walks on with no destination in sight. A long endless meandering road that he wanders aimlessly along.**_

It didn't symbolise a short happy life, with no problems holding him down like what Ginny and Luna have seemingly concluded, as Zeno knew what it all truly symbolised: **An immortal life, endless travelling with no place to rest or settle down.**

* * *

After Divination class had ended, Zeno and his new friends left the North Tower to head off for some lunch. It wasn't until the trio had passed by several unused classrooms when Zeno sensed that something was amiss. His question was answered when a hair-raising scream cut through the peaceful chatter. Now on high alert, Zeno searched frantically for the source of the sound and was able to pinpoint its location: A dust-coated Ex-Charms classroom two doors ahead on their right-hand side.

Rushing through the doorway, Zeno, Ginny and Luna were shocked to find an enormous spider looming over its prey: a couple who must have been using the empty room for their make-out session. They watched as the couple cowered before the sight of the spider's oversized fangs, dripping with venom as it reared back to prepare to strike. Before Ginny or Luna could seize him, Zeno sprinted towards the terrified couple, skidding to a halt between the creature and its prey. There Zeno stood his ground, arms out either side to shield the helpless students from harm with his own body.

The spider lunged forward as Ginny and Luna screamed in horror.

* * *

 _ *****Golden Trio-Some time before the incident-*****_

During History of Magic, instead of paying attention to Professor Binns' wheezy voice drone on about Giant Wars, Harry and Ron decided to use their time to discuss how they were going to find out if Zeno is a Death Eater or not. They spent the entire lesson discussing possible ways while Hermione diligently took notes from Binns' boring lecture. Then the bell chimed, waking the dozing students in time for lunch, Harry and Ron filled in Hermione on what they had come up with on the way to the Great Hall. However, the Golden Trio didn't get a single bite of food because the moment they had gotten to the bottom of the moving staircase, a frantic student yelled out for everyone to hear: "An Acromantula is attacking someone in the Ex-Charms classroom!" Making Harry and Hermione rush to the scene while dragging Ron who was freaking out about the giant spider as well as how he would not want to see one ever again.

It was there in the doorway, the three of them came to a stop beside Ginny and Luna before peering inside to see what all the commotion was about. The very person they were talking about was bravely standing in a defensive position between a couple and the infamous Acromantula. Ron whimpered as memories of his second year at Hogwarts resurfaced.

"Zeno! No!" Ginny and Luna screamed from beside them as the spider launched itself towards the yellow-haired boy, fangs bared. Hermione, Ginny, Luna and several other students in the crowd that had gathered all squeezed their eyes shut, unable to watch.

The shout of pain that they had all expected never came.

For those who didn't look away had watched the giant spider morph into a variety of forms before settling on a new one that left Zeno staring with wide disbelieving eyes. "It's a Boggart!" Someone from Harry's year who he can't remember the name of, pointed out.

They all turned their attention back to see what Zeno's Boggart had taken the form of and saw a strange flashy group of people smiling happily at the yellow-haired boy. Hermione, Harry and Ron all shared a look, all thinking the same thing. It wasn't scary at all! The crowd watched as tears began to trail down Zeno's face as he collapsed into the arms of two of the people, a red-haired girl and a feminine-like pretty boy. "M-m-miss…K-kid…" He managed to choke out as he hugged the pair, clutching their clothing. Next, a masked man with a sword on his back and a small squirrel on his shoulder joined in, wrapping his arms around the three of them. "Blue…Dragon…Ao…"

Zeno looked up with tear-filled eyes as his blurry vision focused on the white-haired, green-haired and dark-haired men who watched him with fond smiles, and addressed them: "White Drag…Dragon…Gre…Green Dragon…M-mister…I…"

The audience held their breath in anticipation.

"I m-missed you all so _much_!" Zeno cried. He clutched them in his arms and buried his tear-stained face in their embrace. The other three men who were just standing and observing the scene, approached Zeno and placed their hands on his shoulder to comfort him.

"Zeno…" The girl spoke gently, her voice causing Zeno to lift his head to look up. Harry, Hermione, Ron and everyone else watching were horrified to see the girl start aging rapidly. Her beautiful crimson hair turned silver as her skin folded into wrinkles. The other people the Boggart had transformed into followed suit and began to briskly grow older at an exaggerated unnatural speed. They didn't stop aging once they had reached the appearance of extremely old elderly people, for their bodies began to decompose, revealing a group of skeletons dressed in rags that barely resembled the clothes they had saw on the more lively bodies. Zeno's wide eyes were fixed on the bones he was embracing, the Boggart was cruel enough to give him enough time to see the skeletons of each and every one of them, including the squirrel, before the bones disintegrated into a pile of dust.

He lifted his head to the ceiling, a river of tears flowing down his face: **"Yona! Hak! Yoon! Kija! Shin-ah! Jae-ha! Ao!** **DON'T LEAVE ME** **AGAIN!"** Wailed Zeno. His cry resounded through the crowd's hearts, engulfing them in waves of Zeno's immense grief and sorrow.

Although Zeno's Boggart, at first, didn't look frightening, if asked they would all agree that Zeno's fear is just as worthy of the title as any other.

The problem of the Boggart was resolved when Professor McGonagall arrived on scene and removed the creature with a flick of her wand, causing the dust to soar into an empty draw from whence it possibly came.

How could Zeno be a Death Eater after showing such a display? Harry didn't know what to think anymore. Yet his mind still scraped up one plausible conclusion: What if it was set up to trick them all?

 _Or maybe it was true?_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Thanks you for everything! I hope you all enjoyed Chapter Three!

Who expected that to be in the classroom? Did I manage to surprise anyone? Poor Zeno, though….

~PurpleFlyingBird


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Let Sleeping Dragons Lie**

 _ *****Harry*****_

Clouds gathered to huddle above the towers of Hogwarts, hiding the moon and the stars from view. As though crying, rain drops fell from the clouds, splashing the soil and buildings below. Lounging on the sofas around the Gryffindor Common Room's fireplace, the Golden Trio were conversing about the latest event they had witnessed earlier that day.

"Blue, green, white…dragons…" Hermione murmured, deep in thought. Speaking up, she told them, "I can't remember where but I feel like I had read something about them before…"

"Dragons? What has dragons got to do with all that we just saw?" Ron asked, confused.

"You weren't paying attention, were you Ron? Not real dragons, they were titles or nicknames. Three of the men the Boggart transformed into, were called Blue Dragon, Green Dragon and White Dragon by Zeno. Didn't you hear him?"

"Oh…"

They fell silent, Hermione trying to remember where she heard or read something like it and Harry thinking about the yellow-haired stranger named Zeno. Harry shattered the silence first.

"I'm going to see if he's got the Mark, who's coming with me?"

"Harry, no! Didn't you see how upset he was? You can't go and do something so insensitive like that after someone has just confronted their worst fear!"

"Fine, if you won't go with me, Ron will. Ready?"

"Oh…uh…yeah, mate,"

The two boys left the Gryffindor common room under the cover of Harry's Invisibility Cloak. With careful footing, they silently sneaked to the staircase.

"So how are we going to find him?" Ron whispered. One of Harry's hands fished out a piece of parchment from his robes so that he could tap it with his wand.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," and with Harry's oath the Marauder's Map sprung to life as footprints, rooms and corridors filled the once plain parchment. Every time Harry had used the map this year, he had only searched for one person: Draco Malfoy. Now his eyes skimmed the names for someone new: Zeno. "Help me look for him, Ron," Under the wandlight, Ron's eyes focused on their target's name.

"There! Here he is, but his name…look," Ron pointed his finger at where the words hovered by a pair of footprints in one of the guest rooms.

 _ **Ouryuu Zeno**_

"You're right. What do you think Ouryuu is supposed to be? Is it his first name or something?" Harry said voicing his thoughts. Well the word was in _front_ of Zeno, so perhaps it was.

"Dunno, but we should ask Hermione about it when we get back," Ron suggested, Harry nodded in agreement. Their journey there went smoothly and soon enough the two Gryffindor 6th years were standing before a portrait of an old village market place. "Just our luck, we don't know the password!"

"Well let's try and guess it. Hmmm…how about food?" Harry tried, as every other time he saw Zeno he was always eating.

"Who's there? That's the wrong password whoever it is," one of the painted shop keepers, the one closest, called out to what they thought was thin air.

"Apples?" Ron guessed.

"Kebabs?" Harry questioned.

"Toast?"

"Roast?"

" _Lunch?_ "

"Wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong and wrong! If you keep trying to guess it, I'll send a message to the Headmaster that someone is trying to break in!" The irritated shopkeeper warned. "I'll give you three more tries,"

"Well if it's not food-" Harry began, voice quiet.

"-it's probably something he chose himself, something personal…" Ron finished.

"Maybe it's the name of someone he knows? You know, the ones from the Boggart," Harry theorized. "How about Blue Dragon?"

"Wrong, guess again,"

"Green Dragon?"

"Guess what, that's wrong too. _Last chance_ ," The shopkeeper said, his last two words oozing with finality. Harry looked nervously at Ron before hazarding their final guess.

"White Dragon?"

"Wrong again, sorry but I'll have to ask you to leave," In the painting, the shopkeeper turned his back to them.

"W-wait! It's urgent! We _need_ to talk to Zeno _now_! It can't wait until tomorrow!" Harry begged desperate for the shopkeeper to change his mind.

"Mr. Zeno told us he didn't want to see anybody tonight, even if they told us the correct password. You should leave _now_ ," The painted shopkeeper snapped.

"Even if that's true, if it's an emergency he can't say refuse us, right?"

"What is so urgent that you need to see him?" The painted man looked over his shoulder, eyebrow twitching.

"Dumbledore sent us to deliver a message to him! It's important!" As proof, Harry wiped the Marauder's Map with an almost silent "Mischief Managed," and flashed the rolled up parchment before the painting. "We're not allowed to read it, and he told us that we _mustn't_ let anyone else touch it. It has to be delivered in person," Harry lied.

"V-very well, you may enter," Stuttered the shopkeeper, finally giving in as the painting swung aside to reveal a hidden opening.

Upon entering, Harry and Ron quickly surveyed the dark room as they hid beneath the Invisibility Cloak. It was a rather simple room, a desk with a chair sat next to a bookshelf in one corner, a door leading to what must be the bathroom on one side of the room and finally illuminated under the moonlight that poured from the nearby window was a four-poster bed. There slept their suspected Death Eater.

Mindful not to trip on the edge of the Cloak, Harry and Ron tip-toed closer to where their target was sleeping. Up close, they were able to see the dried traces of tears along the yellow-haired boy's cheeks and signs of fresh tears welling up in the corners of his eyes. A guilty feeling crept up inside them about their actions as Harry and Ron made sure that Zeno was asleep.

"Zeno! Psst! Are you awake?" If he turned out to be awake they could easily wait invisible in a corner somewhere until he went back to sleep. However, that never came to pass as Zeno just rolled over onto his right side rather than continue sleeping on his back or worse, waking up. This action caused the crest he wore to glint in the silvery light.

Harry's hand reached out to touch it.

"Is the food ready yet, Kid?" Zeno mumbled in his sleep. Harry and Ron froze, hearts thudding loudly in their ribcages. When Zeno didn't stir, they let out a relieved sigh. Harry's hand changed course to Zeno's sleeve and slowly shifted it to reveal the smooth skin below.

There was no brand to defile the skin of Zeno's inner left forearm.

He wasn't a Death Eater.

Guilt swallowed Harry whole, the moment it dawned on him. He had been accusing this innocent boy the entire time, he was just a target of Voldemort like Harry, someone who gained the Dark Wizard's interest.

Ron examined the bare forearm too and confirmed that it wasn't just Harry's imagination that there wasn't any sign of a Dark Mark, active or not, upon Zeno's skin.

Ashamed, Harry and Ron left Zeno to sleep in peace.

* * *

The next morning Harry showed Hermione what they had found on the Marauder's Map, after guiltily confessing that Zeno was certainly no Death Eater and no they didn't wake him.

"It looks like Japanese, let's see…" Hermione muttered thoughtfully as she copied the word 'Ouryuu' onto a piece of spare parchment and tapped it with her wand. Instantly, the letters rippled and morphed into English. Harry, Ron and Hermione all leaned in to see the result of the translation.

 _ **Yellow Dragon**_

The words stared innocently back at them.

"Yellow Dragon, Zeno..." Hermione read aloud, "First, Blue Dragon, Green Dragon and White Dragon now a Yellow Dragon…" she trailed off thinking hard. "Oh! I remember now! It was from a book that I borrowed a few weeks ago when Professor Binns had mentioned a Founding Legend but didn't go into any details about. He says he only teaches "Fact" and you know how he didn't think the Chamber of Secrets was actually real. I'll go to the Library and get it,"

"Wait! Hermione! We'll go with you," Ron called as he and Harry rushed to join Hermione as she exited the Gryffindor Common room.

* * *

 _ *****Zeno*****_

Zeno groggily rolled out of bed, rubbing his eyes, he noted the dried trails of tears on his cheeks. Sighing, he entered the en-suite bathroom and splashed some water on his face, looking in the mirror he saw the same unchanging face look back at him. He remembered Professor McGonagall's words on the Boggart and how they transform into your worst fear. Despite discovering that it was fake, Zeno couldn't help but cry himself to sleep last night due to the harsh reminder that he had once again out-lived his precious friends.

Knowing that dwelling on the past wouldn't help him, Zeno decided to cheer up and enjoy his day. So after eating breakfast in the Great Hall, Zeno left to visit Hogwart's Library as it was one of the areas of the castle that he had yet to explore.

Upon entering the Hogwart's Library, the scent of dusty tomes and parchment wafted into his nose. "Wowwwwwwww! The Kid would have really loved this place!" Zeno commented, as he surveyed the book-filled shelves with awe. He headed down the aisle that was labelled "Magical Creatures" and skimmed through the many titles the books presented to him until one in particular caught his eye.

 _ **All You Need to Know About: Dragons**_

Curious, Zeno tugged the thick tome free from where it was being held captive between two other books and flipped it open to the contents page.

 _Hungarian Horntail_

 _Norwegian Ridgeback_

 _Antipodean Opaleye_

 _Chinese Fireball_

 _Common Welsh Green_

 _Swedish Short-Snout_

 _Peruvian Vipertooth_

 _Romanian Longhorn_

 _Hebridean Black_

 _Ukrainian Ironbelly_

Were there dragons who lived here on Earth rather than in the Heavens? Turning the page to the Hungarian Horntail, Zeno discovered that the author talked about the dragons as though there were a whole group of them. After all his time travelling, the only dragon Zeno had ever saw was the Yellow Dragon who gave him its blood.

Before Zeno was able to read any further, he heard voices from the aisle beside his.

"Aha! Here it is! This is the book I told you about," the female voice stated. " _ **The History of Kouka Kingdom**_. It's very interesting, the Founding Legend is about how a red dragon god, Hiryuu, took on a human form and descended from the heavens to rule as Kouka Kingdom's first king, but here look at this part…" The title mentioned instantly grabbed Zeno's attention. He didn't know there were books on the land which he had once called home. Peeking through a gap between two books, Zeno saw three 6th Year Gryffindors poring over a tattered tome. The only female of the trio read the passage out loud:

" _The dragons still loved Hiryuu as well and didn't want to lose him. So in order to protect Hiryuu, the Blue, Green, Yellow and White dragons gave their blood to human warriors and gave them their powers. One was given sharp claws that could tear anything apart. One was given eyes that could see far off into the distance. One was given a strong body that could never be injured. The last one was given legs that could jump high into the skies._ "

There was a pause as the three Gryffindors digested the information.

Ron broke the silence first, "You mean…that Zeno is one of those warriors who were given the dragon's blood? Isn't it just a legend? Do they really exist?"

"Well, Ron, this legend is thousands of years old. No-ones knows if it is real anymore, besides how can Zeno be one of the Dragon Warriors? He's only seventeen and no one has lived over a thousand years, it's impossible," Hermione explained.

"Then how do you explain the Marauder's Map then? It said that he's the Yellow Dragon and you know the Map never lies. You said it yourself that he called those people that the Boggart turned into, the Blue, Green and White Dragon. It can't be a coincidence," Harry justified.

They didn't know it but they had hit the nail right on the head. Zeno didn't mind them finding out since nothing would change whether they know or not. Gently, Zeno placed the book back on its spot on the shelf and quietly left the room. Perhaps he should go on a walk outside by the Forbidden Forest.

After all, the sun is still shining.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Thank you all for reading Chapter 4! I hope you have enjoyed it! Also a special thank you to **1 One Piece Fan** and **BlueAutumn12** who have been reviewing every single chapter since day one. Thank you both for staying with this story! :)

~PurpleFlyingBird


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: The Power He Should Never Obtain**

 _ *****Zeno*****_

The moment Zeno entered the Great Hall the next day for Breakfast, a hush fell over the students as they all gazed at the golden-haired boy. Having been early the previous day, Zeno had managed to avoid contact with the student body but now he was faced with the results of the festering rumours. Through the Hogwarts' grapevine, students who were not present at the scene of the Boggart were fed tall tales and highly imaginative stories of what had occurred.

Flashing everyone a shining smile, Zeno made his way over to Luna, who was sitting at the end of the Ravenclaw table by herself. Grabbing hold of a plate of pancakes, Zeno dug in to the delicious meal as he listened to the various whispers around him.

"I heard he defeated the Boggart with his bare hands!"

"No way! I thought he was bitten by an Acromantula!"

"Actually, he nearly drowned in a sea of blood and Professor McGonagall had to pull him out,"

"No it wasn't! He was surrounded by dragons who wanted to eat him so he-"

"-then he wrestled a manticore which then-"

Zeno chuckled, the youngsters here truly did have wild imaginations. "What class are you going to visit next?" Inquired Luna. Zeno gulped down some pumpkin juice before replying.

"Hmmm, how about Defence Against the Dark Arts? Zeno heard it's usually very practical," Zeno said as he contemplated his options, "Does Miss know who has Defence Against the Dark Arts next?"

"Harry does, he's very good at it, you know. He taught us last year. He's over there," Luna remarked, pointing to a black-haired boy with round glasses.

"Thanks, Miss! Zeno will be going then!" he announced before heading over to the Gryffindor table with a spring in his step. The three Gryffindors from yesterday appeared to be surprised by Zeno's sudden company. Every few seconds one of them would glance at Zeno as he happily sat on the bench opposite them, legs swinging back and forth. Then as agreed, the trio lead Zeno to what would be the third class that he had attended at the school of magic.

Looking around the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom, Zeno saw that all the curtains had been drawn over the windows as the room was lit by candlelight rather than sunlight. Upon the walls hung many gruesome images depicting people who appeared to be in pain, sporting grisly injuries or strangely contorted body parts. It was a grim reminder to Zeno of the many would be life-threatening injuries that he had obtained in the past during battle, but survived due to his regeneration. Nobody spoke as they settled down. Once settled, Professor Snape then explained to the class how poor their attempts were last time before giving them their instructions for the lesson.

"You will now divide... into pairs to continue your practice with non-verbal spells in _complete silence_. Carry on," Zeno observed the class of 6th year Slytherins and Gryffindors as a reasonable amount of cheating ensued with many of the students merely whispering the incantation instead of saying it out loud. Professor Snape swept between each pair as they practised, before lingering to watch Zeno. Dark yet calculating eyes met vibrant blue. The moment ended as a broad smile appeared on Zeno's face making Professor Snape's scowl deepen in return.

As his attention was focused on the DADA Professor, Zeno failed to notice a stray spell heading in his direction until it was too late. "Watch out!" cried out some of the students who saw wayward spell whiz toward him. The jinx hit him directly in the side of his neck, stinging Zeno and producing a red scorch mark-like brand as welts erupted on his skin. Wincing, Zeno gingerly covered the injury with one of his hands.

"Zeno! Are you all right?!" Hermione asked, worried as she and her friends rushed over to help him.

"Zeno will be fine! Don't worry, Miss," He reassured her, waving away all the student's hands who reached out to aid him.

"Let…me see the boy," Professor Snape ordered from where he was lurking behind Harry and Ron. Instantly, the crowd of students parted obediently, allowing the Professor to examine the damage. Except there wasn't any damage to examine, for when Professor Snape demanded Zeno to remove his hand from his neck, all they saw was smooth flawless skin. No welts, no red marks, no sting marks, _nothing_. It was as though he wasn't even hit by the Stinging Jinx at all. "…See me after class," was all the Professor said as he swivelled around and walked away, robes flapping behind him. "What are you all gawking at? Get back to work," he snapped at the students.

* * *

 _ *****Severus Snape*****_

The class ended as the bell rang, exhausted students scrambled to leave the room as if they wouldn't survive if they stayed a single second longer. Only one other person remained in the room with Severus Snape: The mysterious golden-haired boy who went by the name of Zeno. The boy that Dumbledore had warned him about. Throughout the lesson, Dumbledore's words echoed ominously in his mind as Snape observed Zeno.

" _The boy has an incredibly complicated mind, Severus, with more layers than you can imagine. It will do well for you not to make the same mistake as I did,"_

Severus Snape knew better than to doubt the Headmaster's warning, but the more he saw how childish the boy was, the more he couldn't help but think that Zeno couldn't possibly have an extremely complicated mind. Thinking about Dumbledore had in turn caused Snape's mind to wander to Voldemort and the orders he had been given. Due to not being present during the last Death Eater meeting with the Dark Lord, having been busy teaching class at the time, Voldemort had sent him a message. An order: _**Capture the immortal boy who had escaped and bring him to me.**_ His appearance is of a weak pathetic teenager with golden hair and light blue eyes. Last seen wearing orange attire and a green scarf.

The description certainly matched Zeno's, except for the 'immortal' part. Is he the same boy the Dark Lord is after?

"-ster…" Zeno's voice snapped the professor out of his internal musings. "Mister? What did you need Zeno for?" Snape turned to answer but found that none of his words would leave his lips, for the moment his eyes locked with Zeno's, he was met with the eyes of someone far more mature than what he had originally guessed. "You are…a good person...yet your eyes are filled with sorrow. You have lost someone precious to you in the past," Snape's eyes widened, shocked that the boy had seen right through his mask and into his very heart. "They must be proud of you, for not giving in to the darkness that surrounds you,"

 _How could this boy know….?_

Struggling to find an answer, Dumbledore's warning flew out the window of Snape's mind as his eyes narrowed, focusing on his target. Silently and wandlessly he performed the spell that sent him free-falling in Zeno's mind. Layer upon layer of memories, thoughts and emotions rushed past him in a blur of colours and sounds. Here and there, Snape was able to catch snippets of the passing memories, often broken sentences and random sounds as the memories were passing by too fast to see anything for longer than a few seconds at a time.

" _The History of Kouka Kingdom_. _It's very interesting, the Founding Legend is about-"_ Snape recognised it as Granger's voice.

 _The dusty scent of books and parchment._

" _DON'T LEAVE ME AGAIN!" A heart-wrenching plea that tore through his very soul._

 _A quiet chirp and the soft sensation of feathers. An image of a handsome black Hippogriff in the Forbidden Forest._

 _A flash of green, the killing curse:_ _"AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

 _Fangs of Nagini and words spoken in Parseltongue._ A cold hissing voice that Snape could recognize anywhere.

An unexpected strong force from one side unbalanced Snape and sent him tumbling faster into the depths of Zeno's mind. His body collided with the ground not painfully, but abruptly enough that it jarred his senses. His dignity wounded, Snape slowly pushed himself back onto his feet and took in his new surroundings, thankful that his rapid out-of-control freefall had been stopped. Snape swiftly concluded that he had landed inside one of Zeno's memories, somewhere deep in the past.

Severus Snape expected a child to run past him, playing and having fun; or perhaps some humiliating memory, even a sad childhood but not _**this**_.

War cries and shouts, metallic clangs as swords clashed, hooves thundering as a wave of soldiers charged towards him. What dashed past Snape was no child, but Zeno who appeared to be the same age as in the present, his clothing torn and bloodied, carrying a sword in his right hand… _ **and his left arm was missing.**_

Before Snape could question it, Zeno's left arm was reunited with the rest of him with a sickening crackle. The soldier screamed with fearful eyes and seconds later the blade Zeno wielded was plunged deep into the man's chest. A different soldier slashed his sword, cutting Zeno's cheek along with the golden pendant he was wearing, the latter falling to the earth painted with the splatter of Zeno's blood. Another scream was heard as the skin knitted back over the boy's jaw.

Snape watched the battle rage on with growing horror, as the yellow-haired boy was stabbed with multiple swords, and at one time, he was even decapitated. Again and again, no matter how gruesome the wound, it would always, _always heal._

A weightless feeling took hold of him as Snape was lifted out of the boy's mind. The sudden weight of his own legs causing him to stagger backwards until he fell gracelessly onto his classroom floor like a clumsy first-year wizard.

Only one thought was on Snape's mind as he stared up at Zeno with a grim expression:

 _This power…the Dark Lord must_ _ **never**_ _obtain this power._

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Sorry if this was a bit late, I was _trying_ to get this chapter out on the 27th, but now its past midnight…

I hope you all enjoyed Chapter 5! :)

~PurpleFlyingBird


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: The Ouryuu Who Protects**

 _ *****Snape*****_

Slowly, Snape stood up from the classroom floor, the images from Zeno's mind flashing before his eyes. His gut squirmed at the memory of Zeno's headless body, despite having seen the worst work of the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters; not because of how gruesome the scene was, but because of how _unfair_ it was. It didn't feel fair that after being stabbed so many times this boy could live while Lily…while Lily could not.

This is the power that the Dark Lord is after. _Eternal Life_. It was something that the Dark Lord desired all for himself and him alone.

 _No one to keep him company…_

Thinking about it this way made Snape realise how unfair it was to Zeno, who could not die at all. How many times has this boy yearned for death? If Lily had this power and survived, she would have lived an unhappy, cursed life. Seeing those around you grow old and die, over and over again losing those most precious to you in an endless cycle.

He has to make sure of it, that this boy is the Immortal One.

Grabbing a fistful of Zeno's scarf, Snape yanked the boy closer to him and glared into those eyes that were as blue as a clear sky on a sunny day. "Is it true? Are you immortal?" Snape snarled. Upon hearing that question, Zeno's eyes became more like the blue sky you would see on those days when the Sun's harsh rays are scorching you. There was an intense gleam in his eyes. So intense, that Snape _almost_ released the boy as if burned by his very gaze.

"Why would you want to know? Do you wish to obtain immortality?" Zeno asked, serious.

"No…I do not seek immortality like the Dark Lord. I do not wish to see it fall into…the wrong hands…I am sure you are aware of the fact that the Dark Lord has targeted you," Snape's answer was softly spoken, as though he didn't want anyone else to hear his words, "He will do everything in his power…disposing anyone who stands in his way…to get his hands on you and that power. The Dark Lord does not wish for anyone else, other than himself, to be immortal like him. Now answer me…is it true you can't die?"

After hearing Snape's explanation, Zeno's eyes stared directly at him with a sorrowful sapphire blue hue. "I can't die," Severus Snape's grip slackened causing Zeno's green scarf to slip free. The two of them stood solemnly, beside them the curtains fluttered as a gentle breeze entered the gloomy classroom. This action caused a few rays of sunlight to slip through the exposed parts of the window and highlight Zeno's golden hair in a soft glow.

"Follow me…" instructed Snape as he pivoted on his heel and strode out of the room, leaving Zeno to catch up himself. Down a few sets of stairs and several corridors, Snape led them to the gargoyle guarding the Headmaster's Office. He pronounced the password curtly: "Pumpkin Fizz," and the gargoyle instantly leaped aside, revealing a secret staircase to which Zeno applauded. The office was unoccupied except for the Headmaster's pet Phoenix, Fawkes, who released a low melodic note as if asking: _What's wrong?_

"Where is the Headmaster?" He questioned the portraits, to which one of them responded:

"The Headmaster told us he should be back by one o'clock,"

Snape turned to see that Zeno was admiring Fawkes. When the yellow-haired boy reached out with one of his hands to touch the Phoenix, Snape opened his mouth to warn the boy not to. However, Fawkes did nothing but chirp delightedly when Zeno's fingers carefully stroked the Phoenix's scarlet feathers, his melodious voice filling the room and soothing their restless souls.

* * *

 _ *****Zeno*****_

Caressing the magical bird's feathers beneath his fingers, Zeno felt the most at peace he has been in the past few hundred years. With each beautiful note, his soul felt more and more serene.

 _ **CRACK!**_

The sound was so unexpected and abrupt that Zeno's heart felt as though it would jump straight out of his mouth. He was surprised at how unruffled the handsome bird was by the loud entrance that signalled the arrival of the Headmaster. Dumbledore's eyes scanned the room briefly before falling on Professor Snape.

"What brings the two of you here at this hour rather than enjoying your precious lunchtime?" Dumbledore placidly asked, blue eyes twinkling behind half-moon glasses.

"With all due respect, Headmaster, this is an urgent matter that cannot be discussed later," requested Professor Snape. The Headmaster stared at Snape for a moment, eyes flickering briefly to Zeno, before he dipped his head and gestured to the seat opposite his desk.

"Very well then, take a seat," with an elegant and fluid motion, Dumbledore manoeuvred his wand to non-verbally cast the spell to conjure an armchair for Zeno while Snape took the seat that was already there. Once comfortable, Dumbledore asked: "Now what is this urgent matter you speak of, Severus?" To answer, Snape silently waved his wand which caused a shallow basin with strange symbols carved around the exterior of it, to hover towards them from one of the cupboards. The unusual object landed soundlessly on the desk before them, a cloud-like liquid swirled inside it.

Professor Snape then lifted his wand and pointed it at his own temple. As he pulled his wand away, a silvery substance was siphoned from his head that was neither a gas nor a liquid. This substance was then poured into the dish, the surface rippled and an image appeared but before Zeno could get a good look at what it was, both the Headmaster and Professor Snape had submerged their faces inside the basin's mixture.

Confused, Zeno glanced around, waiting a moment before his curiosity got the better of him and he too followed the other men's actions. There was a falling sensation the moment he dipped his head into the basin, looking down he saw that beneath him was a battlefield from his past. Zeno touched down mutely beside Professor Snape and Dumbledore, who were standing close to where what seemed to be another Snape. Dumbledore acknowledged Zeno's presence with a nod, then the Headmaster requested "Would you mind explaining to us who it was that you were fighting against in this memory?" Zeno looked away from Dumbledore's persistent gaze to observe the raging battle before them, frowning slightly.

"They're stragglers from the Kai Empire. When the Kouka Kingdom army suppressed the Kai Empire's army at Kin Province in the Kai Empire, these were the few who refused to retreat. They were frustrated with their loss, so they pillaged the nearby villages…" Zeno's gaze was drawn to where his friends were, mournful blue eyes watching those most precious to him battling for their lives. Seeing them like this, although he was aware that was just a memory, Zeno felt as though he was with them once again. They looked so _alive_ , breathing heavily and eyes alert for danger.

During the battle back then, Zeno didn't have the luxury of time to look at things other than his target. Now, however, he could see the expressions of pure horror on their faces; their eyes wide, as they watched the soldier decapitate him. He could see how worried they were for him, how frightened they were of losing him. Glancing back towards where Dumbledore stood, he saw how pale the Headmaster become as he watched the battle unfold, like the memory-version of Snape, his eyes slowly widened with each and every sword that cut Zeno's body.

The terrified soldiers eventually fled on their horses, leaving Zeno to pick up the crest that had been cut off from when he was fighting. Zeno watched as Yona, Yoon, Kija and Shin-ah rushed over to embrace the memory-version of himself, Jae-ha and Hak stood nearby. He could feel hot tears welling up at the corners of his eyes as his heart clenched painfully. How he wished he could hug them all, talk with them and laugh with them like in the days long passed.

Around them, the battlefield dissolved away, leaving the group of friends embracing for a moment longer before they too vanished, and the three of them were pulled towards the surface. Lifting their faces out of the stone basin, Snape and Dumbledore shared a look before turning to face Zeno.

"H-how…What are you?" Dumbledore stuttered, Zeno could see the Headmaster was still quivering from the memory he had just witnessed.

Looking the Headmaster directly in the eyes, he said "I am Ouryuu, Zeno," forgoing his usual use of third person.

"Ouryuu?" Snape asked, perplexed.

"It translates to 'Yellow Dragon'," Dumbledore informed, "What is the Ouryuu, Mr. Zeno?"

"A person who possess an immortal body…that's the Ouryuu. Do you know the Founding Legend of the Kouka Kingdom?" Zeno asked, remembering the book Hermione had found in the library. If they owned a book about his homeland then it was likely that Dumbledore may have heard of it.

"That is the one where Hiryuu becomes the first king of the Kouka Kingdom and is protected by the four Dragon Warriors, correct?" Dumbledore's answer confirmed Zeno's thoughts.

"Yes, one had sharp claws that could tear anything apart…another had eyes that could see far off into the distance…" Zeno trailed off, a reminiscent expression on his face.

"Ah yes, I remember now, the third one had legs that could jump high into the skies," Dumbledore interjected.

"The last one was given a _**strong body that could never be injured**_ _,"_ finished Zeno.

There was silence as the two wizards absorbed this information. It was broken by the Headmaster: "Are you a wizard, Mr. Zeno?"

"No, I am not. I understand that many magical objects and creatures cannot be seen by ordinary people, without magical blood. I think…the reason why I am able to see your world is due to the dragon blood inside me," For the second time the three of them fell silent.

Professor Snape spoke up first this time, "The Dark Lord discovered you and your power because you were caught trespassing on Malfoy Manor. Was there a reason why you had thought that was good idea?"

"Oh, Zeno travels a lot, he didn't realise that was someone's property," The sudden use of third person accompanied with a cheerful tone almost made Dumbledore and Snape fall out of their chairs.

"How could you even pass through the wards without any repercussions?" Snape questioned.

"Wards? Oh, so that's what was hurting Zeno..." Seeing the concerned expressions of Snape and Dumbledore, Zeno quickly corrected himself "Don't worry about Zeno! The pain disappears very fast,"

"Voldemort will come after you, Mr. Zeno, so for now I think it is best that you stay put here at Hogwarts. You can stay here for as long as you desire, as many years as you wish, in exchange will you aid us in defeating Voldemort?"

Images of those he had befriended in Hogwarts flashed before Zeno's mind. The Hippogriff, Fawkes, Luna and Ginny, along with several other students of various years and Houses, "I will be everyone's shield," Zeno vowed, determined to protect them from harm.

 _Zeno isn't going to let this Dark Wizard hurt them. No matter what sort of injuries that would be inflicted on himself in the process._

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I hope you all enjoyed Chapter Six! Thanks for reading! You are all amazing readers, thank you for all your support!

See you soon,

~PurpleFlyingBird


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: Golden Snitches and Silver Stars**

 _ *****Zeno*****_

Several months passed during Zeno's stay at Hogwarts, with each morning, the castle's grounds were doused in drizzle by the grey cloudy sky above. Despite the miserable weather, the Great Hall was alive with the loud chatter of excited students, when he asked them why they all gave him strange looks, while some overreacted.

" _How could you not know what Quidditch is?!_ " One young Gryffindor exclaimed, the kid was decked out in red and gold, complete with lion face-paint.

"He didn't say he that! He asked what all of us were so excited about," the Gryffindor's friend admonished.

"Do you know what Quidditch is?" A Hufflepuff, who just joined the conversation, asked. All heads swivelled to look at the Yellow Dragon Warrior.

"Nope, Zeno doesn't know! Should he know?" Zeno tilted his head.

"YES!" was the unanimous shout.

"It's the greatest sport ever to be invented! So each member of the team gets a broomstick and-"

"Oh! Zeno remembers now! It's the game where you fly around on a broomstick and try to catch the little bird, right? Zeno watched a game at the Quidditch World Cup!" He said, interrupting the enthusiastic first-year.

"What teams?" Asked the Hufflepuff, the small crowd of students all quietened down in order to hear Zeno's answer.

"Teams? Hmm…oh! It was Flanders against Transylvania, they didn't play fair at all," Zeno recounted as he remembered how during the match 700 known fouls were committed with several new ones subsequently being created as a result. The attempted decapitation of one of the players with a broadsword was particularly memorable, due to how it brought back memories of his own experiences.

"No way, that's not possible! That was _the_ _first ever_ Quidditch World Cup, it was in _1473_! Quit joking and tell us who they were," an avid fan had yelled from the crowd surrounding him. As he opened his mouth to reply to that comment, he was saved the trouble as someone had interrupted him.

"Zeno! There you are! The match is going to start soon! Hurry!" Ginny's voice called out from the doorway of the Hall. This gave Zeno the opportunity to excuse himself and rush off to the Quidditch Pitch. It was his first time on Hogwart's Quidditch Pitch, he never been to visit it before, so now was a good time to check it out. Around him, the stands were packed full of students, half of them were dressed in red and gold and the other half in yellow and black creating patterns of colour. The crowd roared as the school teams made their way onto the pitch, Zeno took a seat somewhere next to a young Gryffindor who was constantly taking photos with his camera.

It wasn't long before they were all up in the air on their broomsticks, Zeno shielded his eyes with his right hand as he watched them hover and soar. One of the Gryffindors, who was sitting on a broom high above the rest of them, looked like that Harry-kid he remembered that was friends with Hermione. Seconds later, a magical golden ball with wings flitted into his vision, about an arm's length away, before zipping off to the other side of the stadium; Zeno was relieved they didn't use those poor birds anymore.

A familiar dreamy voice echoed across the grounds, and sure enough Zeno spotted Luna with her Butterbeer cork necklace standing beside a woman who appeared slightly uncomfortable. Zeno remembered seeing the woman talking to Dumbledore during mealtimes. "…but now that big Hufflepuff player's got the Quaffle from her, I can't remember his name, it's something like Bibble-no, Buggins-"

"It's Cadwallader!" Professor McGonagall loudly corrected from beside Luna. The crowd laughed, Zeno chuckled. Through the rest of the match, Luna kept attempting to draw the crowd's attention to the shapes the clouds were forming or how Zacharias Smith was possibly suffering from "Loser's Lurgy," Zeno smiled contently. The peace didn't last as Gryffindor's Keeper, McLaggen, had snatched one of the Beater's bats and mis-hit the oncoming Bludger. Everyone in the crowd screamed as Harry Potter was knocked off his broomstick after being hit in the head. Zeno's legs tensed in preparation to break Harry's fall with his body, however, one of the professors had beaten him to it with a spell, slowing Harry's rapid descent before Zeno could leap off the stands. They watched, anxious, as an unconscious Harry was rushed to the Hospital Wing on a stretcher. Despite Gryffindor's Seeker being knocked out of the competition, the game continued until Hufflepuff won, scoring 320 points against Gryffindor's measly 60.

* * *

Several weeks passed since then, with nothing much of interest occurring. Bored, the Yellow Dragon Warrior decided to visit the Art Classroom on the fifth floor. The class inside consisted of 4th year Hufflepuffs and Slytherins, each student standing before an easel with a canvas propped against it, some of the 4th years had already begun pencilling the outlines for their paintings while the rest were too preoccupied with staring at Zeno.

"Ah, you must be Mr. Zeno. Do you wish to give it a go? We have a spare easel in the cupboard, feel free to use our paints and brushes," said the kind Art Professor. Zeno accepted the offer and removed the spare equipment from the cupboard to set it up. With a pencil in one hand, Zeno gazed thoughtfully at the blank canvas before him, wondering what he should paint. Unable to think of a subject, he looked around at what the students were painting for inspiration and found that they were doing portraits. As he thought about who he wanted to paint an idea formed in his mind and a warm smile lit up his face.

Without him realising, a whole day had passed by, as he carefully coloured in familiar faces of the past. During the last Art Class of the day, a crowd of 7th years gathered around Zeno, some attempting to sneak a peek over the yellow-haired boy's shoulder while those in the front observed Zeno's precise brushstrokes.

"That's really good," one of the taller 7th years, commented.

"You'll get an Outstanding on that for sure!" a paint-covered girl exclaimed.

"It looks so professional! I'd bet you'll be a famous artist one day," a third student said with awe-filled eyes.

"How long did it take you?" With that question, Zeno pried his eyes from his work to check the time. Outside, the sun had already sunk low on the horizon, casting a molten gold hue on the landscape. He put some finishing touches to his work, two more careful strokes of oil paint to highlight the surface of a cooking pot on the painting before leaning back on the stool, hands behind his head and a look of achievement on his face.

"Done, Zeno just finished! He spent the whole day on it," Zeno answered with a beaming smile. This caught the professor's attention, who made his way over to see Zeno's artwork. The Art professor spent a moment to pore over every brushstroke before he turned to the patient boy with a mildly surprised expression.

"You certainly have a lot of artistic talent, Mr. Zeno. Ever thought of becoming an artist in the future? This painting, the details are superb, you've used a lot of texture and contrast and not to mention the perspective is perfect, giving the painting a sense of depth; it feels like I can just walk right into it! The tones of green from the leaves create a calm feeling when you look at it…but if I had to criticize something, I think your choice of hair colours are a little…unusual. If you want it to be more realistic, I suggest sticking to more natural hair colours such as brown, blonde or black. Other than that, you should be proud, Mr. Zeno! If you were in my class, this would have certainly earned you an Outstanding," He finished his criticism by giving Zeno a congratulatory pat on the back, then on his way back to his desk, he tapped Zeno's painting twice with his wand. The crowd of students clapped.

"Told you so," said the paint-splashed student from before. They all watched the painting come to life as the people Zeno had painted, blinked and yawned. "It'll take a while before they're all aware of things. It's always like that,"

Too engrossed in fawning over the new painting, the group of 7th years missed the melancholic smile Zeno adopted when he looked at his painting of those most precious to him in the past. In the painting of a forest campsite; King Hiryuu, Abi, Shuten, Guen and Kaya mingled with Yona, Hak, Yoon, Kija, Shin-ah, Jae-ha and Ao. Each and every detail was perfectly replicated, from the cracks in Shin-ah's mask to the fine strands of King Hiryuu's blazing red hair.

"We have Astronomy in an hour. Hey, Zeno, are you gonna join us?" One of the 7th years asked, snapping Zeno out of his daydream.

"Sure, Zeno loves stargazing," his voice didn't sound as enthusiastic as he wanted it to, no matter how hard he tried, Zeno couldn't remove the hint of sorrow in his tone as he said those words.

* * *

After dropping off his painting in his guest room, Zeno followed the 7th years, who lingered behind to show him the way, to the Astronomy Tower. Professor Sinistra was already waiting at the top-most level of the tower and promptly assigned them each a telescope the moment they arrived.

A calm breeze flowed around them, not too cold as to make them shiver but cool enough to refresh them from a long day of work. Crickets chirped from the school grounds below, filling the once silent night with a harmonious chorus. Titling his head back, Zeno relished in the tranquillity as he gazed at the river of stars winking back at him, not unlike those he would see from his time in Kouka. No matter how long he walked for, whenever he looked up at the night sky, those same stars were always there, with him, following him on his journey.

Somewhere up there in the Heavens, amongst the twinkling starlight, are those who he sorely misses. King Hiryuu and the original three Dragon Warriors…Kaya…the Dark Dragon and the Happy Hungry Bunch (minus himself)…

They were all watching over him, _always there_ , just like the stars above.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Hope you all enjoyed Chapter Seven! Thank you all for reading!

Also for those who haven't yet, please don't be shy to tell me what you think. If you want to, that is. Otherwise I'm left wondering if you like it or not…

Anyway, enjoy your day. :)

~PurpleFlyingBird


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: Those Who Can Return**

"-no…" The soothing voice sounded familiar, someone from long ago…how many years has it been since he had heard that voice?

"Ze...no…" There it was again, calling him. "…Zeno, wake up," It sounded like King Hiryuu's soft heavenly voice… Zeno vaguely registered himself turn over, still feeling too sleepy to get up.

"Hey Useless, you're drooling again. Hurry up and get your arse out of bed!" Hmm…that sounded like Shuten.

"Don't talk to Zeno like that!" Wait…was that Kaya? He must be dreaming again.

"Pukyuu!" Ao squeaked as several other familiar voices voiced their agreement.

"How long are you going to sleep for?" That must be Kija.

"They say that older people wake up early," Ah, Jae-ha's teasing him about his age again. Slowly, Zeno's blue eyes opened and the world around him came into sharp focus as he blinked away his drowsiness. At first, Zeno expected to be in one of the tents Yoon had made, with Yona and the rest surrounding him, in a forest somewhere in Kouka; but then he recalled where he had been living the past few months and sighed. A wave of sorrow splashed him over the head as he felt his heart drop at the disappointment.

The sound of cheering entered his ears causing Zeno to search for the source of the sounds. His eyes landed on the oil panting he had created the other day during the Art class he had attended. It can't be…can it?

Zeno then remembered watching them yawn and stretch, moving about like the other paintings in the school. He lifted the portrait and propped it up on top of the desk, peering at the now active people. They waved happily at him.

"When are you going to introduce us to these friends of yours?" Asked Yona, politely.

"Oh! Sorry, sorry, this is King Hiryuu and the first generation Green, White and Blue dragons," Zeno introduced, gesturing to the group with the male red-head. Yona and her group all looked at them in awe. "That's Shuten, Guen and Abi," they grinned back at the gawking group.

"The Blue Dragon's eyes certainly are beautiful," Jae-ha complimented before turning his attention to the new female in the painting. "Who's this lovely lady?"

"This is Kaya…" Zeno replied fondly, "My wife," Yona and Yoon gasped, the rest stared dumbfounded at Kaya who blushed at all the attention.

"Since when did you get married?!" Shuten yelled, Abi and Guen gazed at Zeno curiously. "Why didn't you tell us? Was it after we left the castle?"

"Yes…it was…long after you left, after you returned to Heaven," He replied solemnly, a sad smile on his face. "I'm sorry I couldn't visit you, Guen, I was scared," _to see how old you all had become._ Zeno finished the sentence mentally. He knew that he wasn't talking to his real friends, he had heard the Art professor explain how magical paintings worked, but he couldn't help but feel comforted by hearing their voices again.

"What about them? You haven't told us who they are," Abi pointed out, the bird on his shoulder chirped cutely.

"That's Princess Yona, Hak, Yoon, Ao and your descendants: Kija, Jae-ha and Shin-ah," Zeno cheerfully introduced, gesturing to each one. As the two groups in the painting began chatting and mingling, Zeno suddenly remembered something. "Zeno has to go now, otherwise he'll miss breakfast!" He yelled over his shoulder as he dashed out of the room.

"Wait! Zeno! We'll go with you!" Kija frantically called after him. As Zeno sprinted down the moving staircases and along several corridors, his friends of the past chased after him through the portraits on the walls, running beside him and shouting at him to slow down.

"Act your age, you Eternal Seventeen Year-Old!" Yoon's voice yelled from a landscape painting of an African savanna. "Be careful or you might-" his warning went unfinished as at that exact moment Zeno went colliding into someone, causing the two of them to collapse onto the corridor floor in a flurry of orange and black. "…crash into someone. _Now look what you've done_ ," finished Yoon, irritated.

Zeno quickly sprung back up onto his feet and assisted the wizard he had collided with to their feet as well. Professor Snape dusted off his inky black robes, glaring at the clumsy Ouryuu as he did so. "If you were a student…that would have gotten you a month's worth of detentions and fifty House Points deducted from you. Consider yourself lucky, Mr. Zeno," Sneered the DADA Professor. Professor Snape's dark eyes then locked onto the portrait closest to Zeno, the sounds of panting could be heard from the painting depicting a field filled with poppies. "Been befriending the portraits, have we?"

"Geez, sorry for all the trouble our idiot has caused you," Yoon apologised, bowing. Professor Snape, raised a dark eyebrow.

"Oh, Zeno painted them," he said nonchalantly, then he began introducing the Happy Hungry Bunch, "That's the Kid, oh and the Miss, Mister, White Dragon, Green-"

"Ah, what a pleasant surprise, Mr. Zeno, how have you been doing?" Interrupted the Headmaster, who now stood beside a rather annoyed Professor Snape.

"Zeno's been good, thanks," the merry reply contrasted with his next words, "Zeno should be the one asking you that, Mister Headmaster. You don't look too well," his wise blue eyes staring purposely at Dumbledore's blackened hand, then at the stress-worn face of Professor Snape. He could tell the Headmaster didn't have long left to live, the smell of death practically clung to the star-cloaked wizard.

"Sorry to interrupt but breakfast is nearly over. You were in a hurry, weren't you?" Hak said, jerking his thumb in the direction of the Great Hall. Zeno hurriedly excused himself and left the two wizards to their thoughts.

* * *

During breakfast, Zeno overheard the professors talking about why Hagrid wasn't present, so he decided to go and pay him a visit. As he left the Great Hall, Zeno had just rounded the corner when he heard several shouts of warning before he once again bumped into someone. Thankfully, it wasn't Professor Snape again, but Harry Potter the 6th year Gryffindor. The boy with the lightning-shaped scar re-adjusted his glasses that were knocked askew during the collision and accepted Zeno's offered hand.

"You idiot! What did I say about looking where you're going? That's the second time today," chided Yoon from the nearest painting. Hermione and Ron arrived on scene seconds later.

"Harry! Are you okay?" Hermione asked worried, then she noticed Zeno's presence, "Oh, Zeno, good timing. I wanted to ask you about something," Harry and Ron looked at Hermione, curious as to what she wanted to say. "Are you the Yellow Dragon Warrior?"

"Yes," Zeno cheerfully confirmed.

"Hermione," Ron started, confused, "I thought you said it was impossible to live for over-wait, _what_?"

"Yes, Zeno is the Yellow Dragon Warrior," repeated Zeno.

"You see, Ron, there is a way for Zeno to be a Dragon Warrior and that way is if the Dragon Warriors have descendants. That way the Dragon Warriors can be young and still exist today," Jae-ha, Kija and Yoon shared glances at Hermione's half-correct theory. Though, it was true that the other three Dragon Warriors had many descendants, but as Zeno always said, he was the odd picking of the four dragons: _as Zeno is one of the original four who served King Hiryuu himself_.

Ron and Harry looked at each other, both thinking about when Hermione had come up with this answer. When the two of them turned back to speak with Zeno, the Yellow Dragon Warrior had already disappeared. "You just missed him," Yona told them as the Golden Trio gazed down the empty hallway.

Outside, in the sky above, grey clouds gathered in mourning; scanning the castle grounds, Zeno found Hagrid's large form by a freshly dug pit, sobbing giant tears.

"Tha'…tha' should do it…" He hiccupped, blowing his nose on a large handkerchief that was more like the size of a table cloth. It was then that the Care of Magical Creatures professor realised he had company during this moment of grief. "Mr. Zeno…wha' brings yeh here?" Zeno kept his eyes on the Acromantula corpse, it reminded him of the form the Boggart took when he had first encountered one. Eight milky white eyes stared blankly at the sky, his eight furry legs curled close to his body, the fallen king of the spiders. Seeing Hagrid's sorrow for the poor beast's death, Zeno gave the creature's friend a few words to console him.

"Everything that lives…will return to Heaven someday. Your friend must be very touched to be given a proper burial by you, Mister," comforted Zeno as he held his hands together in a prayer. Giving Hagrid a sad smile, Zeno patted the large man's arm as Hagrid broke down into tears at those words. The professor barely managed to smile back as he choked out his thanks.

 _Everything except Zeno…_ he thought privately, a flock of crows swooped over the pair, soaring up high into the heavens where he cannot go.

* * *

The end of the school year was drawing nearer, the summer sun shining brighter than ever as the students lounged about basking in the warm rays of light. It was a calm before the storm, a moment of peace that wouldn't last, Zeno knew that. He could feel it crawling along his skin, it shivered in the air, quivering and coiling, preparing to strike. Something terrible was going to happen, an event that will send the school body to their knees. What was this unseen horror? Zeno didn't know, it could be anything, but he didn't have to wait long before he found out its true identity…

On the 30th of June, dark clouds loomed ominously above the castle as several unfamiliar witches and wizards patrolled the corridors restlessly. The tense silence that hung in the air was shattered when a loud bang resounded across the student-free corridors, Zeno rushed to where a fight was taking place amongst the chaos.

Each spell lit up the dark corridor in brief bursts of light, revealing the dark, malevolent glint in the invader's eyes. One of the hooded attackers, Death Eaters he heard the others call them, was indiscriminately sending all sorts of harmful spells at everyone in sight, with a majority of the barrage being a bright emerald green colour. When another hooded figure entered the fray, one of these green spells hit the man and he instantly collapsed like a puppet cut from its strings, a shocked expression with unseeing eyes fixed on his face.

Zeno was instantly reminded of the time when he was hit by a green spell himself and now he was certain of what it can do to someone who wasn't immortal. _A spell that instantly kills your enemy_. Frantically, Zeno scanned the shadows and during the short bursts of light, he could see Ginny and Ron caught up in the skirmish. _If they get hit by this spell, it would be all over for them_ , the thought scared him. Caught up in his thoughts, Zeno wasn't aware of the Death Eater lurking behind him and as a consequence, received a deep slash in his back. However, due to the magic in the air, the gash healed rapidly despite being extremely far from Hiryuu Castle and its divine protection.

As he was pushing himself back up from the ground where he had fallen, Zeno spotted one of the Death Eater's aiming for Ginny and tackled the wizard with a battle cry. "Miss! Look out!" Zeno briefly felt the sensation of passing through some sort of barrier before falling in a heap at the base of the staircase, the Death Eater was knocked unconscious upon impact with the solid stone. Sparing a glance at the stairs, Zeno glimpsed the end of a billowing black robe; thinking it could be one of the invaders chasing a student, Zeno shadowed it.

Bathed under a green glow on the top-most level of the Astronomy Tower, was the Headmaster slumped against a wall surrounded by several Death Eaters. Zeno had just arrived in time to hear Dumbledore's quite pleading. "Severus…" Professor Snape's name was spoken softly yet it held a hint of urgency. Professor Snape said nothing, but walked forwards and pushed, what looked like a Slytherin student, roughly out of the way. The three Death Eaters backed away without a word.

Severus Snape gazed for a moment at Dumbledore, and there was revulsion and hatred etched into the harsh lines of his face, though Zeno could tell that it wasn't at Dumbledore.

The Headmaster looked worse for wear than when Zeno had last seen him, "Severus…please…" rather than sounding like a plea to live, to Zeno it was Dumbledore's words were a plea for death. It was a tone he had heard himself use during those dark moments of his past; when he would beg the Heavens, the Ouryuu and King Hiryuu to let him die so he could join them.

Professor Snape raised his wand and pointed it directly at Dumbledore, carefully masked and locked away underneath all the loathing in Snape's eyes was his anguish at what he was about to commit.

" _Avada Kedavra!"_

A jet of green light, not unlike those Zeno had seen earlier, shot from the tip of Snape's wand and hit Dumbledore squarely in the chest. The Headmaster of Hogwarts was blasted into the air and then, like a rag doll, he fell backwards over the battlements and out of sight.

* * *

"Out of here, quickly," Severus Snape's voice snapped everyone into action so that they could flee from the scene. The area was quickly vacated and thinking it was empty, Zeno was startled when Harry Potter revealed himself before he shot a retreating Death Eater in the back with a blinding blue spell. Harry then clambered over the Death Eater, disappearing into the darkened staircase, Zeno a few steps behind him.

The fight in the corridor at the bottom of the spiral staircase was still on-going, spells ricocheting off the walls around them, disturbing the dust from the collapsed half of the ceiling. Harry ducked a jet of green as he ran headfirst through the fighting, the spell instead hit Zeno who happened to be right behind him. It was a painless spell that knocked him unconscious for several seconds, making him fall behind in the chase.

Luckily, Zeno was a fast runner and was able to catch up to the fleeing Death Eaters before they fled the grounds of Hogwarts, he skidded to a halt in time to see Severus Snape and Harry Potter locked in a one-sided wizard's duel. It was obvious to Zeno that the Ex-DADA Professor was reluctant to harm Harry, who on the other hand, was fuelled with despair. That, however, changed as Harry must have said something to set him off.

"DON'T CALL ME A COWARD!" screamed Snape as he slashed at the air, causing Harry to be slammed backwards into the ground. Next, Zeno heard a rush of wings as a silver-grey Hippogriff flew low over him before landing protectively in front of Harry and aggressively attacking Snape, slashing him with deadly claws. Severus Snape staggered backwards before taking off in the direction of the school's gates, running as fast as he could to get away from the screeching magical beast.

Not giving it any second thoughts, Zeno sprinted after the retreating figure and lunged forward, grabbing hold of Snape's back moments before a horrible feeling of compression took over, plunging the world into darkness.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I hope you all enjoyed Chapter Eight.

I'm sorry I ended up posting it later than usual, I struggled a little on making it transition well from scene to scene, so I hope it turned out good. Don't be shy to let me know what you think.

Just a little note, Zeno's pretty observant so he'd notice things like what's going on with Dumbledore and Snape, so yeah.

Thanks for reading!

Enjoy your day and see you next time. :)

~PurpleFlyingBird


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: He-Who-Must-Not-Know**

 _ *****Severus Snape*****_

The instant he had Disapparated, Snape felt someone seize hold of his back, gripping his black cloak tightly. Did Potter somehow manage to catch him? A moment later and the pair tumbled to the earth, blood dripped from the gashes on his chest, painting the dull ground with a glossy crimson coating. Grasping at his chest in a futile attempt to stem the blood flow, Snape staggered to his feet, panting with the effort. A flash of gold in his peripheral vision caught his attention, looking at him with concerned blue sapphire eyes was Zeno, Hogwarts' only immortal boy.

"What are _you_ doing here…Mr. Zeno? Do you desire revenge for the Headmaster's death?"

"Mister, you need to use a healing spell on that wound before you lose too much blood," advised Zeno. Inky black eyes stared at the boy for a moment before flickering to his wand, muttering the incantations, Snape quietly heeded Zeno's advice.

 _ **CRACK!**_

Both Snape's and Zeno's heads whipped around to the creeping shadows of the trees where fallen leaves crunched beneath heavy footsteps.

"Chasing me all the way to _Malfoy Manor_ was foolish, _Mr. Zeno_. There's no-one that can _save you_ here, you can't _escape_ from the _Dark Lord_...so don't bother… trying," it was a cryptic message, the boy was smarter than he appears so he should be able to understand the words he is trying to convey. Snape knew that if the Dark Lord was to view his memories of this moment, there was a chance the Dark Lord could discover his true intentions, something which would be best to avoid. The Dark Lord must never get his hands on the secrets behind Zeno's power, Snape would make sure of it.

"Zeno knows! Zeno will bring Mister back to Hogwarts with him," Snape sneered at Zeno's optimism. So he did understand…

"You wish… to bring me back to be punished… for my crime? How naïve…you think you can force me to go…with you?" He drawled, eyes lowered to peer directly at Zeno, who gave a slight almost imperceptible nod. Snape pointed his wand at Zeno's head so the tip pressed firmly against the boy's temple, his free hand roughly snatched Zeno, holding him captive by the scruff of his green scarf. Not a second later, a Death Eater, Thorfinn Rowle trudged out of the forest.

"Who's this? If you can't kill him, I'll do it," Rowle offered callously, wearing a sadistic smirk on his face.

"I'm surprised an idiot like you can't even recognise the target the Dark Lord has ordered us to capture," sneered Snape, mockingly. The large, blond man glared at the insult to his intelligence, "surely…you have not…forgotten about the _immortal boy_?" at those last two words, the Death Eater's eye widened, death glare forgotten.

 _ **CRACK! CRAACK! SNAP! SNAP! CRACK!**_

More Death Eaters Apparated into the clearing, joining the trio. First Bellatrix Lestrange and Malfoy, then Yaxley, Greyback, Selwyn and lastly, the Carrows. "Where's Gibbon?" Snape asked, seeing that one of them was missing.

"Dead," one of the Carrows answered curtly. Well…missing in action.

"Get going, the Dark Lord must be anxiously awaiting the good news… let's not keep him waiting… any longer than he has to," Snape ordered, gesturing with his head for the others to make their way to the Manor's gates. The group of Death Eaters strode towards the pair of magical wrought-iron gates with Snape dragging Zeno along by his scarf. Upon arriving at the gates they saluted with their branded arms, causing the iron to transform into a smoke-like substance thus allowing them to pass through. The manor's front door swung open by itself upon their arrival, inviting them inside a dimly lit hallway. From the walls, the eyes of the pale-faced portraits followed Snape and Zeno as the group passed by, heading to the drawing room where the meetings frequently take place.

In the drawing room, sitting silently at a long and ornate table illuminated by a rotating fire beneath a handsome marble mantelpiece, was the Dark Lord and his followers. Malfoy, Yaxley and the other Death Eaters took their vacant seats while Snape approached the Dark Lord with his prisoner.

"I take it that the mission was a success, Severus?" the cold voice hissed from the end of the table that was hidden in the shadows.

"Yes, My Lord. Also…I have brought you the immortal boy as you have ordered," He reported, face set into an emotionless mask.

"Well done, Severus, bring him over here into the light where I can see him," Voldemort praised. Snape, as told, pulled the Yellow Dragon Warrior closer to the Dark Lord and watched as those red eyes examined the boy, glinting in the firelight. Red snake-like eyes flickered up from Zeno to lock onto his own, causing him to feel the mental attack of Legilimency on his mind. Snape expertly employed Occlumency in order to hide his true loyalty, the act going once again unnoticed by Voldemort who explored two memories in particular: Dumbledore's death and Zeno's capture. "So it was you who killed Dumbledore in the end, Severus. You have proved yourself most faithful,"

"Thank you, My Lord. What must I do with the boy?" Zeno remained silent throughout the discussion.

"Take him to the cellar, I will deal with him after the meeting is over," although it was barely noticeable, Snape could tell that Voldemort was looking forward to uncovering Zeno's secrets.

* * *

 _ *****Zeno*****_

Behind him, the charmed iron-barred door swung shut with a resonating clang as Zeno was tossed onto the damp cement cellar floor. His blue eyes briefly pierced through the darkness to meet Snape's, exchanging an unspoken vow between them.

Zeno's mind wandered to the words Snape had spoken before he was "captured". Snape had mentioned Malfoy Manor and the Dark Lord…he had also put particular emphasis on the words ' _save you'_ and ' _escape'_ ; this would mean that he intends to help Zeno escape but…by watching Voldemort's interaction with Snape earlier, Zeno observed that the wizard could see into the minds of others like Dumbledore once could. Snape can't be seen helping Zeno or he would risk getting killed for his betrayal, he needs to take extra precautions with their interactions during their escape so that Severus Snape's secret wouldn't be uncovered.

 _Clink! Creeeeaaaak…_

"At last, we meet again, immortal boy. I will get my answers from you this time," a heartless voice hissed from where the room's only door was. Zeno heard the rustling of fabric over the dripping sound of water as the dark wizard approached him. The way the snake-like man held himself with each stride, Zeno could tell the he was full of self-importance, a merciless murder who valued his own life over others. "Last time our talk was cut…short, however, I have made preparations to ensure that we shall not be…interrupted…again," the smile that twisted Voldemort's pale lips sent a chill across Zeno's spine, causing the hairs on the back of his neck to be raised.

From past experience, there was always a moment of eye contact before the wizard would attempt to penetrate his mind and so Zeno closed his eyes, blocking his view of the enemy. If it was anyone else, they would have been killed the moment they shut their eyelids, but being immortal had its advantages. Zeno focused on his other senses in order to determine Voldemort's next move.

"Answer me, boy, what method did you use to obtain immortality?"

The memory of Snape's words from the day he saw the Ouryuu's power in Zeno's mind resurfaced: _"The Dark Lord does not wish for anyone else, other than himself, to be immortal like him,"_ How was this wizard supposedly immortal like him? He wasn't a Dragon Warrior that much was certain.

 _FSSsssssssh!_ Zeno rolled out of the path of the oncoming spell, it hit a concrete pillar instead, producing a harsh hiss as if it was in pain. "I said _answer_ me," Voldemort demanded, voice dripping with venom; making him resemble an angry cobra who could not hit his prey.

That must mean that Voldemort had done something only a wizard can do in order to acquire immortality…was it Dark Magic? Certainly, there was nothing good about the type of magic that could give someone the curse Zeno was burdened with. "Why do you want to know? I've been told that you're immortal as well," Zeno replied.

"Yes, _only_ I can live _forever_ ," Zeno could hear the ire in Voldemort's sibilant voice followed by the swish of a wand.

 _Fwoooooh! Fwosh!_ Zeno sprung to one side before ducking under the second spell as he dodged the flurry of jinxes and curses. The tapping of his shoes on the floor as he ran filled his ears, a cruel chuckle interrupted the rhythm as some sort of force slammed into his side sending him crashing into one of the walls, _hard_. Zeno's breath was knocked out of his chest upon impact, leaving him crumpled helplessly on the dank surface. Momentarily forgetting about his precautions, Zeno gradually opened his eyes only to find his glare meeting a pair of slit-like pupils of Voldemort's blood red eyes.

Instantly his mind was attacked for the third time in recent years, the many images Voldemort was seeing flashed before his eyes. The sounds of battle cries and shouts of joy, trickling water and gushing blood, clashing of swords and clinking of food bowls were heard by both the Dark Lord and the Ouryuu. Thousands of sounds overlapped each other as the dark wizard fell through Zeno's mind, some words stood out from the others amongst the whirling memories.

" _Inhuman powers like mine should not exist in this world,"_

" _It's because all of the dragons other than Zeno…are like Abi, Shuten and Guen's children,"_

" _Come at me, I have all the time in the world,"_

It was his own voice.

Like Snape and Dumbledore before him, Voldemort too fell victim to the raging torrent of memories, thoughts and emotions that filled the many layers of Zeno's mind. Zeno took the opportunity to throw Voldemort out of his mind causing the flood of resurfaced memories to recede and permitting Zeno's thoughts to become clear again. Scanning the room, Zeno's eyes fell upon a glass water jug that gleamed in the darkness and he sprinted towards it. Voldemort staggered to his feet and by the time he had aimed his wand at Zeno, the Yellow Dragon Warrior had already smashed the glass and used it to cut his legs. Blood spurted from the lacerations.

"It's unsightly but…" the torn ligaments snapped back together as Zeno spoke, "I'll be leaving now," where there was once smooth skin, there were now yellow scales. With legs as strong as the Green Dragon Warrior's right leg, Zeno pounced onto Voldemort, kicking the wizard into the ground. Slabs of concrete were flung into the air as Zeno snatched the pale wand from the wizard's clutches, his dragon blood allowing him to fling a spell at the iron-barred door, removing the magical barriers from it. In an instant he sped from the room, darting down the corridors before smashing through the nearest window. Alarmed shouts were raised within the manor's walls as Zeno landed effortlessly outside in the garden, several Death Eaters gave chase using their smoke-shrouded unsupported flight.

Zeno's scaly legs sent him soaring ahead of the Dark Lord's lackeys and through the front gates. Several green bursts of light zapped past him in a feeble attempt to slow him down, glancing back Zeno could see that among his pursuers one of the Death Eaters was gaining a lot of ground and had nearly caught up to his fast-speed getaway. A second wave of green and red spells shot towards him, passing the Death Eater's face and revealing their identity:

It was Severus Snape.

Gravel crunched beneath his shoes as Zeno skidded to a halt, turning to face the swarm of Death Eaters he yelled for them all to hear, "Zeno will be taking Mister back with him!" If they were not chasing Zeno, the Death Eaters (minus Snape) would have laughed at the announcement, but instead they focused on their orders to recapture their prisoner, shooting stunning spells and killing curses at their now idle target.

Using the dragon power in his legs, Zeno launched himself into the air as high as Jae-ha once could and tackled Snape. As planned, the second he had grabbed hold of the man's black cloak, Snape Disapparated from the driveway. This act ensured that any eye-witnesses would view the scene as Zeno being the one who performed the transportation spell rather than as a Snape's betrayal.

 _For now, Snape's and Zeno's secrets were safe from Voldemort's prying red eyes._

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Thank you all for reading Chapter Nine, I hope you have enjoyed it.

Also, I have created a poll on who you would like to survive the Battle of Hogwarts, so you can vote if you wish. I'm not sure at the moment, but I've been thinking that with Zeno there, at least one of those characters could be saved…so I'm curious as to who you would be interested in seeing walk away from that war alive.

If you happen to spot any mistakes, please notify me so I can correct them. If you like the story please let me know what you think, I'll always reply to you. :)

~PurpleFlyingBird


	10. Chapter 10

**Warning! : Descriptions of the Torture Curse. The Sub-heading says it all.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: A Carrow's Cruelty**

 _ *****Zeno*****_

Professor Snape had not been seen for months since the day of Dumbledore's death, so naturally Zeno was quite astounded when it was announced that the new Headmaster of Hogwarts was the runaway spy himself. The Great Hall, unlike the previous year, lacked its usual cheer as many of the students waited solemnly for the Headmaster's speech. Zeno wasn't the only one who had noticed the change in staff, all of the students kept sending discreet glances towards the front of the Hall where two hostile-looking strangers stood beside Severus Snape. On the right stood a squat, lumpy man with a lopsided leer and a pig-like face; on the left with sloping-shoulders and a stubby fingers was the female, who were introduced as Deputy Headmaster Amycus Carrow and Deputy Headmistress Alecto Carrow respectively. It then occurred to Zeno that he had seen these strangers somewhere before…back at Malfoy Manor.

Would they re-capture him and bring him back to their Dark Lord?

"Alecto Carrow will be taking over the post for Muggle Studies which…will be compulsory for _all_ years to attend," the new headmaster drawled as the students listened in complete silence, "as for Amycus Carrow, he will be your new Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor…" there was a pause as Snape looked expectedly at his gloomy audience, nobody but himself and some reluctant staff members had clapped for the Carrows. Sweeping his keen eyes across the Hall, Zeno observed that almost half of the student body was missing. Was it due to the change in Headmasters?

With the Headmaster Snape's speech over, food magically appeared upon the empty platters causing the students to sullenly begin swallowing their meals. Sensing someone's gaze on him, Zeno lifted his head to meet Snape's charcoal black eyes. Having now gained the Yellow Dragon Warrior's attention, Snape's eyes flickered briefly from the students to the Carrows and then back to Zeno. It was at that moment in which Snape's intentions became as clear as glass: He had returned to _protect_ the students and he wants Zeno to be the one to help him.

Zeno's smile shone brightly in the dull Hall, like a firefly surrounded by moths in a dusty cupboard. Seeing that his message had been understood, the Headmaster turned his attention to the food beneath his hooked nose.

* * *

The classes that year were unlike any other, many of the professors had stopped giving their students detentions, especially over small issues, in an attempt to prevent them from being tortured by the Carrows and Zeno could see why. He had witnessed the Carrows' cruelty himself, the first time was during a Defence Against the Dark Arts class.

"We will be practicing the Cruciatus Curse-"

"B-but P-professor, that's one of the three Unforgiveable Curses! W-we c-can't do that!" Stuttered one of the students near Zeno.

Rather than responding, the Carrow ignored him and continued with his lecture: "-the incantation is, of course, _Crucio_. To perform it properly, you need to really _want_ to cause them pain… _to enjoy it_ ," Amycus finished his words with a wheezy giggle, "imagine their faces contorting in pain, hear them screaming and begging you to end their lives…but don't give them that pleasure. You _want_ them to _suffer_ , to feel that _unbearable pain_ for if you don't, they _won't_ feel it,"

Some of the Slytherins were eagerly absorbing each and every word that came out of the Death Eater's mouth, while the rest of the students looked either disturbed or disgusted by it. A group of First Years cowered in the corner of the classroom, bounded by ropes of magic, it didn't take long for Zeno to figure out why exactly they were there. "P-please let us go, Professor C-Carrow!" a young girl tearfully pleaded from where she and the others were held captive.

"Shut it! This is your detention, or would you rather spend it chained up in the dungeons?" viciously snarled the Professor, the girl flinched away. "Here's a demonstration for all yeh slow-learners, _**CRUCIO!**_ "

A hair-raising scream, one that sounded as if someone was having their hearts torn out alive, ripped through the classroom from the student who had interrupted the professor earlier. The boy writhed in agony on the floor, limbs flailing futilely and nails clawing at his throat, drawing blood. His eyes rolled back exposing the whites of his eyes as he screeched and howled. "Stop it! Please! Don't hurt him!" A girl begged from where she knelt beside the boy, hands clutching onto his shirt desperately. Zeno gritted his teeth at the display, how heartless can this wizard be?

"I want you all to perform the curse successfully at least five times before the end of the lesson. Those who refuse _will_ be _severely punished_ themselves, by yours truly…and anybody who fails to complete the task _will_ also be _disciplined_. Your targets are _them_. Now start!" Amycus Carrow snapped, giving each pair a tied up First Year.

More than half of the class were hesitating, their wands shaking under the weight of remorse and shame they felt for the unforgiveable pain they were about to inflict on the innocent eleven-year-olds. Needless to say, those were the students who couldn't perform the curse to how the "Dark Arts Professor" had desired, and were at risk of failing the given task. Fearful of being punished themselves, they continued attempting the spell, apologising repeatedly to those wide eyed children as they did so.

Somewhere on the other side of the classroom, a pained scream rang out, signalling that someone had succeeded. Zeno turned to see one of the Slytherins cackling at the thrashing First Year while their Professor praised him, some of the surrounding Slytherins looked just as appalled at their fellow Slytherin's behaviour as the rest of the students in the class.

Despite this, it seemed another student had been inspired and her eyes were full of promise to cause as much pain as she possibly could on her living target. Zeno was moving before anyone even realised, as the Cruciatus Curse cut through the suspense, the Ouryuu lunged forward to shield the helpless child. The moment the spell rammed into Zeno's chest, he felt as though his very bones were aflame while the rest of him got shredded alive by a thousand jagged white-hot knives.

"GAHHHH!" Zeno cried out in agony. It was an experience not unlike the time he got burned alive while supporting a pillar in a Xing Kingdom mansion-something he would rather not relive again. The class watched him resist the curse in horror, as he writhed soundlessly on the floor at their shoes, a feat he was only able to do due to his past experience with the regeneration and immortality of the Ouryuu.

"Hrmm? What's this yeh all doing? Get back to your work!" Amycus Carrow barked from where he was shoving students out of the way. "An' _**you!**_ " He grabbed Zeno's orange overcoat, hauling him to his feet before pushing him to the side of the classroom where he crashed into the wall. " _You_ will stay out of the way! I don't care if the Headmaster says you are allowed to do whatever ya want, if you get in tha' way again you'll be the target for tha' rest of the class!"

However, the Carrow was unaware that was exactly what Zeno had in mind, in order to prevent the First Years from being targets themselves Zeno would take their place. "Crucio!" As soon as those words were uttered from another student, the Yellow Dragon Warrior became the shield for the victims once again. Over and over he put his own body in the line of fire to protect them, causing once eager students to become increasingly reluctant.

"That's enough! Everyone stop for a moment so I can show you how it's _**really done!**_ " The Carrow roared as he stomped towards Zeno, glaring down at him with uncapped fury. "I've warned yeh not to do this and yeh go ahead and do it! This will teach yeh not to mess with the Carrows! _**CRUCIO!**_ "

The force of the curse slammed Zeno face first into the floor, " _ **Crucio, Crucio, CRUCIO!"**_ With each chant the pain grew until it was clawing at his throat in an effort to escape in the form of a yell. "Why. Are. You. Not. Screaming?! _**CRUCIO!**_ _DON'T YOU FEEL ANY PAIN?_ "

"I…I have… been through… worse…before, this…only makes me yawn," he answered between gasps for air, he rolled over to stare defiantly into Amycus' furious eyes, "so why don't you try something else? You can hurt me all you want…I'm not going anywhere,"

As long as the Carrow didn't turn on the students, Zeno would be content in keeping the sadistic man distracted until the class was over.

They glared at each other for a minute, Zeno's fierce blue eyes were as unyielding as an icy blizzard. Even then, in that one moment, Zeno saw no recognition in those cold-blooded eyes. This wizard didn't recognise him at all and all Zeno could ask himself was why?

Seeing that Zeno wouldn't be begging for his death anytime soon, the Carrow quickly grew bored with torturing the poor yellow-haired boy and dismissed the class early, much to the students surprise and relief.

* * *

Zeno's next unpleasant experience with the Carrows was during a class called Muggle Studies, which had drastically changed its curriculum since his last visit.

Alecto Carrow's class was full of propaganda like speeches rather than the usual magical lectures. Zeno had only listened to her talk about the subject for a single minute and he already had enough of it.

"...the filthy Muggles have been infesting the streets for decades…" Looking around Zeno noticed that many of the students in the class were ignoring the vile words that their "professor" spouted and were only pretending to listen. This Carrow's class seemed safer than her brother's and as long as the students kept quite they would be safe. Satisfied that they should be fine without him, Zeno began to get up from his seat when a shout interrupted Alecto's speech.

"SHUT UP! THEY AREN'T DUMB!" screamed an offended student, her classmates gasped and stared at her with wide eyes.

"What. Did. You. Say?" There was a deadly tone hidden beneath those words which Alecto Carrow had spoken.

"Muggles…a-aren't d-dumb," the student stuttered, suddenly aware of the mistake she had made.

"Oh? So you'd rather mate with a filthy Muggle than be with a Wizard of Pureblood?" The "professor" whispered venomously as she revealed a knife from the folds of her cloak, its sharp silvery edge glinting dangerously in the low light. Alecto readied her arm like an adder poised to strike, the girl squeezed her eyes shut as she waited for the inevitable pain.

"She didn't say that, Miss," Zeno stated as his hand gripped the Carrow's arm tightly to prevent the blade from reaching its target. Blood leaked from the shallow wound on the girl's cheek as the knife's edge grazed her skin. "Professors shouldn't attack their students for something they didn't say,"

Alecto narrowed her eyes at Zeno, anger raging inside the dark recesses of her pupils. Like her brother before her, there wasn't a single hint of recognition. The school bell chimed merrily, crumbling the tense atmosphere and putting an end to another dreadful lesson.

What could have made the Carrows forget their escaped prisoner?

* * *

 _ *****Headmaster Snape*****_

"How are the students doing, Severus? Have they been well?" The portrait of the deceased Albus Dumbledore asked the current Headmaster of Hogwarts.

"They are fine for now, Headmaster," replied Severus as he stood before the large oil painting.

"And the Carrows?" said Dumbledore as he inclined his head, his worried eyes peering over his half-moon spectacles.

"I have appointed them as Deputy Headmistress and Deputy Headmaster to… keep them under control. Zeno… has been helping protect the students during class," Snape replied as he recalled what the Carrows had been complaining about.

" _Zeno?_ He's still here? At Hogwarts? Severus, won't the Carrows realise that the Immortal Boy is Zeno? They have seen him before," Dumbledore noted.

"I've already have… preventative measures in place, Headmaster. I performed a memory charm on the Carrows to replace their memory of the boy, they have not been able to recognise him since," reassured Severus Snape.

"Good, very good, he will be a great help to Hogwarts in the near future,"

A very near future indeed.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Thank you for reading Chapter 10, I hope you all enjoyed it. :)**

I'm sooooooooo sorry for how long you all had to wait for this chapter. If you really want to know why, and haven't seen the note I put up on my profile, I lost two very dear pets. One on the 17th of May 2017 and the second on the 3rd of June 2017.

I just lost the momentum in my writing when that happened so I had to struggle back into it while life kept interfering. Also I wanted to make sure that I had the right mindset when writing it too.

Hopefully Chapter 11 won't be as long, I'll try and get it done soon. We're nearly at the end of this story anyway.

If you want to see some more material related to this story, **you can check out Don't Be Lonely: EXTRAS**. So far that's only got one chapter but I'm hoping to add more in the future. It's going to have things like stuff that happened during time skips, before the story started, different POVs during certain scenes and even possibly alternative endings. I may or may not take requests for that…

While you're waiting, if you want to see this story with images and GIFs head to Wattpad, it's under the same name.

By the way, **the cover image is mine** , I drew it myself.

See you soon,

~ **PurpleFlyingBird**


End file.
